Legolas and Ariel: Repost
by felicia2235
Summary: Legolas/OC. A women from modern time falls into Middle earth where she truly belongs, she becomes an elf on her arrival and is found by the fellowship. I know, I know it's been done plenty before but not by me so I'm going to give it a try. Mature content.


_Legolas/OC. A women from modern time with nothing to live for runs for her life from attackers and into the woods where she falls off a cliff and instead of falling to her death she falls into Middle earth where she truly belongs, she becomes an elf on her arrival and is found by the fellowship. I know, I know it's been done plenty before but not by me so I'm going to give it a try. Legolas/My OC and I will change things as I go. Won't follow the books or movies completely. Elvish will be in italics. I don't own anything. Let me know what you think. It is a long one shot._

Ariel ran as fast as she could. She had been walking home through the park like she normally did at night but on this night 2 large men grabbed her and tried to drag her towards their car. She put up a fight through and after getting a few hits from the men who fought her back she was finally able to get free and she ran. Ran as fast as she could. Her life might have always been pretty much crap but she'd be damned if she was going to just lie down and die. She turned to look over her shoulder as she ran and saw the two men were still behind her so she pushed her long legs harder to try and get a better distance from them when her foot caught a root from the ground and she fell and rolled down the hill and off the cliffs.

Ariel knew this was it. She was gonna die and as she closed her eyes she swore she saw a bright light before everything went black.

"Ugh." She groaned as she hit the ground on her side. Rolling onto her stomach, her head swarmed and pain racked her body.

"Son of a bitch." She hissed as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"My lady. Are you alright?" she heard a voice but she was in too much pain to answer. She new by the voice it wasn't her attackers but at the moment she couldn't roll over to look at them as she was trying not to black out again from pain.

"She's injured." Another male voice said before she felt someone gently roll her over and she gasp in pain. She felt another set of hands on her, heard some low mumbling before all the pain instantly left her body.

Gasping in shock she blinked her eyes open and looked around to see 9 people standing around her and they all looked like they were dressed for Halloween.

"What the hell?" she said and the older man that was wearing a pointed hat that was kneeling down next to her chuckled.

"I have a feeling you're not from Middle earth are you miss?" he ask looking at her clothes and she shook her head in shock as her mouth opened and closed for several minutes.

"Middle what? Have I died and gone to some crazy hell?" she ask and they all chuckled at her and the older man shook his head.

"You are not dead my lady but you did just appear out of nowhere, right before our eyes and it's not every day a beautiful elf lady falls from the sky." He told her and she sat up and look at him like he was nuts.

"A elf what. What the hell are you talking about? I'm not an elf, I'm just a normal girl." She said and he moved his hand and pushed her hair back behind her ears and her hands instantly went to her ears and she gasp as she felt there tips and sensitivity.

"You have elvish ears like our friend Prince Legolas here. You are in Middle earth my dear and I'm not sure how or why you've been brought here and given the gift from Valar to become an elf but I have a feeling you're going to be very important to us and this world. Now are you able to stand?" the old man ask her and she nodded numbly as another hand appeared in her vision and she looked up to see the Legolas elf guy that the old man pointed out standing there smiling down at her waiting for her to grab his hand. She blushed some at how freaking handsome he was and how no one that looked that good had ever wanted to touch her, let alone help her before but she grab his hand and he pulled her to a standing position as the older man stood with the help of another dark haired man.

She swayed for a moment but Legolas steadied her before letting go and she looked around at her 9 male saviors and let out a laugh.

"Man this is so freaking nuts." She said and they all gave her smiles or smirks as she brushed her jeans and black tank top off and zipped up her hoodie. Looking down she noticed that her body had changed some as well and her hair had grown a lot during whatever the hell kind of transformation she had when she fell into this crazy world.

Her hair had always been a dark red with a wave to it but now it was longer and thicker and deeper shade of red and fell to her mid to low back and her skin was fair. Snorting she just new she would end up being an even bigger freak then she was back home.

"Care to tell us your name my lady?" the good looking dark haired man ask as his hand rest on his sword and that's when she noticed they were all wearing some type of weapons. 5 of the men where a lot shorter than her, 2 looked like larger humans, one old guy and the hot blonde elf. Man this shits was nuts.

"Ariel. And yours?" she ask them.

"I am Gandalf the Grey and I'm a wizard this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir of Gondor, Prince Legolas of the Woodland realm, Gimli son of Gloin, and Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo, Hobbits of the Shire." The man she knew now as Gandalf introduced and she just nodded as they either nodded back or waved at her and in Gimli and Boromir's case just glared at her like she would try to kill them or something.

"And your all friends on a walk or something's?" she ask and Gandalf chuckled.

"That's a long story; we've just made camp for the night. Why don't you join us and we will tell you where we are headed." Gandalf said and the others looked at him shocked that he was going to tell this stranger of their quest but no one questioned the old wizards knowing he must know something they did not.

What she expected to hear was not what Gandalf told her. She sat there with her mouth wide open as he told her about the Ring and Sauron and the evil that wants to take over the world and how their quest is to take the ring to Mordor to destroy it for good and how Frodo volunteered to take it. She saw the seriousness in their faces, the fear and worry for their people and their world and her heart clenched.

"Wow. That's some messed up shit dude." She said when she was finally over the shock. They chuckled at her because she was so different than any other women they'd ever met. She spoke her mind and said words that most ladies were afraid too and Legolas smiled as he watched her processes the information they had given her. There was something about this new Elleth that made him want to get to know her better.

"How long have you been on this Quest so far?" she ask.

"About 2 weeks now. It's a long walk to Mordor." Gandalf told her and her eyes widened.

"Walk. You don't drive?" she ask and they all frowned.

"Drive what?" Aragorn ask her and she wanted to smack herself in the head. What an idiot she was. This was not her world. No cars, no power. This was like straight up medieval times.

"Never mind. I forgot where I was for a moment." She said waving him off. There's no way in hell she was trying to explain cars to these people.

"So now what?" she ask hugging her knees to her chest as she sat on the ground between Legolas and Gandalf and stared into the fire.

"You can join us of course. We don't yet know why you were brought here but I have a feeling you will be helpful. It is up to you of course." Gandalf told her while smoking a long pipe and eyeing her with gentle eyes. Sighing she thought it over for a while and nodded.

"Sure why not. It's my world now too right? I've always had to fight my way though life. No sense in stopping now, right?" she said with a shrugged and Legolas eyed her from where he sat to her right. Yes he really wanted to know more about this beautiful elf.

She joined there fellowship after that. The next morning Ariel was shook awake by Legolas who had lent her one of his extra bed rolls and blankets and she groaned but got up anyways. She as amazed that her body didn't hurt all over from sleeping on the ground.

She ate a small breakfast and quickly braided her hair back before tied it with her hair tie she always kept on her wrist. Legolas was sad to see her hair not down and wondered if she'd let him braid it proper once she trusted them more.

She soon found after hours of walking that Legolas and herself didn't get tried.

"Why is it that I don't feel like I'm about to drop dead from all this walking?" She ask the blonde Elf who seemed to want to walk alongside her. Smiling he chuckled.

"I forget your just recently an elf my lady. Elvish people do not get tried easily, they don't need sleep every day like most humans do, they don't get cold or hot and there immortal." He told her and she gapped at him.

"No shit? We can't die?" she gasp in shock and he laughed at her language before nodding.

"We can die just not easily and not from old age or sickness. Only a fatal wound or a broken heart can make us fade." He told her and she nodded slowly as she processed this information. She'd ask later for a more detailed explanation but for now her head was reeling.

Later that day they stopped onto of some rocks at the base of a snow mountain for rest and food. Ariel sat crossed legged on a rock and nibbled an apple as she watched and listened to the conversations around her and gazed out at the amazing scenery.

Merry and Pippin were working with Boromir on their sword work while Aragorn gave pointers from his spot where he was smoking on the rock and laughing at the hobbits.

"Move your feet." he yelled towards them. Frodo and Sam were watching as well and eating while Gimli and Gandalf where talking and Legolas was keeping watching jumping from rock to rock to get a 360 view.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said and Ariel heard Legolas snort quietly with her new elf supper hearing and she chuckled at him. It seemed to her that Elves and dwarfs don't have a good relationship with each other.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said with a hint or worry to his voice and Ariel wondered where the hell Moria was and why Gandalf didn't want to go.

Suddenly the hobbits gave a loud cry and charged Boromir and Ariel saw Legolas jump on a rock not far from her and stare hard out into the distance. She stood and saw a black cloud moving towards them.

"The hell is that?" she ask trying to get a good look.

"It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said not concerned but Legolas shook his head.

"It's moving fast and against the wind," Boromir said as he stood from where Merry and Pippin had knocked him to the ground.

Legolas suddenly gasp before yelling. "Crebain from Dunland!" and everyone went on alert then, even her and she had zero clue on what that was.

"Hide" Aragorn yelled as he started gathering up there stuff to hide it. Ariel jumped down and grabbed up all the packs and tossed them under a bush and went to grab something else when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she found herself under a large bush with a blonde hottie pressed on top of her shielding and protecting her from the treat.

To try and not embarrass herself she turned to look out and saw apparently Crebain was some nasty ass birds that circled the area before finally flying off.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she turned to see Legolas smiling down at her and she chuckled.

"Ah, thanks." She told him and he gave a nod of his head before sliding off her and helping her stand. Everyone else stood and brushed themselves off as well and she worked on not blushing.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will have to take the Path of Caradhras." Gandalf said pointing to the snow covered mountain and Ariel groaned.

"Ugh, I hate the freaking snow." She said to herself but Legolas and Aragorn chuckled at her and said something in a language she'd never heard but it sounded beautiful.

They packed up and followed Gandalf up the snowy pass. Once night fell they stopped and slept in a cave with Gandalf taking watch and Ariel found herself sleeping not far from Mr. Drop dead gorgeous blonde elf and she just prayed she didn't snore.

At first light they were up again wanting to cover as much ground as possible.

The Hobbits where having a hard time and had to be helped several times. At one point Frodo had slipped and fell back down towards where Aragorn was walking in the back.

Everyone stopped and turned too watched as Aragorn helped him up and he searched for the ring that he had dropped when he fell. Then they saw Boromir pick it up and stare at it with longing.

"Boromir." Aragorn said but he ignored him reaching for the ring.

That was the first time Ariel had seen the ring and it amazed her that it was as dangerous as they had told her but the look in Boromir's eyes told her it had a lot more power than even she believed.

"It calls to him. We have to watch him." Legolas whispered and Ariel turned to see him standing there next to her and Gimli. The dwarf grunted in agreement and Ariel just turned back to watch.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said very softly.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said firmly and the man jumped slightly and lowered his hand as he looked at Aragorn. "Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Boromir stepped forward and held out the chain to Frodo who took it quickly.

"As you wish," Boromir said. "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair before turning and walking up the mountain. Frodo put the ring back on and stared after a chuckling Boromir who was now walking back up the hill to where the others were standing. He seemed to act as if he wasn't just drooling over the damn evil ring but the tension was still there and everyone was on guard now.

Hours later they were walking up a step and narrow pass and everyone but the elves were waist deep the in white snow. The two men were doing their best to help the hobbits through and Gandalf used his staff to try and plow a walking way.

"This walking on top of snow shit is an elf thing too?" she ask Legolas where they scouted up the front and he turned his blue eyes towards her and nodded with a smile.

"Sweet." She replied and looked back head so not to fall off the mountain and ignored the chuckling elf beside her.

They stopped when they heard something like a voice whispering in the air. Legolas turned his heard to the side before yelling back at the others.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" He shouted back to the group who stopped to listen.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. And everyone jumped when the mountain rocked under them.

"Who the hell is Saruman?" Ariel yelled to Legolas.

"A powerful wizard that use to be a good friend who has now turned dark and working with Sauron." He quickly told her and she grunted in disgust. She hated traitors.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted. Gandalf walked towards the edge.

"No." Gandalf yelled and raised his staff.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith! _**(Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)**_ " Gandalf chanted everyone watched to see what would happen.

Lightening stuck the top of the mountain that caused an avalanche. Everyone threw themselves against the side of the mountain. Legolas darted forward and grabbed Gandalf just as the snowed piled on top of everyone, burying them in deep.

Once the snow settled the Elves were able to bury themselves out quickly and they worked together to help the others.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled to Gandalf as the mountain rocked again under them. There was no way they could stay on it. It was too unstable.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted in reply.

"And Isengard is?" she ask Legolas.

"Where Saruman dwells." He told her and she nodded.

"Got ya." She gave him a thumbs up and he looked at her confused for a moment before shaking his head.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli said and Ariel felt Legolas tense at her side and Gandalf's face turned grave.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir said and everyone looked as they shivered violently.

"Let the Ring bearer decide," Gandalf said and everyone looked at Frodo who looked frighten by the attention.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo finally said. Gandalf looked worried but sighed.

"So be it." Gandalf replied and they had no choice but to turn and make their way back down the mountain all but Gimli worried about what they would find.

By night fall they had made it out of the snow and at the wall of Moria that was by a dark lake.

"The Walls…of Moria!" Gimli said proudly when they saw it. Everyone started searching for the door that lead in but couldn't find it. Gandalf moved his hand across the wall in great concentration.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said as he tapped his axe on the stone looking along with Gandalf.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf replied.

"Why doesn't' that surprise me?" Legolas asked and Gimli grumbled in reply and Ariel snickered as she pasted. There spats amused her greatly.

Looking around scrunched her nose up as she took everything in. This place was not as nice as all the others she had seen so far.

"Ithildin . . .," Gandalf said quietly with a small smile. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." Gandalf turned and raised his staff parting the clouds to allow the light of the moon to shine down upon them. Everyone gasp at his display of power and at the door that shined with light and had writing on the top.

"It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf told everyone.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked him.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf said before he put his staff on the door. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" he exclaimed but nothing happened. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" he tried again but nothing.

He keep trying but got no response and Ariel sighed and sat on a rock and waited.

"I think this may take a minute." She said as Legolas came and sat next to her and nodded in agreement as they watched Gandalf.

Ariel eventually looked over and saw Aragorn letting Bill go and Sam saying goodbye to the horse he grew to love.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one as brave as Bill," Aragorn said to Sam who nodded sadly.

"Bye bye, Bill," Sam said he said sadly and Ariel felt bad for the little dude.

"So what was your world like?" Legolas ask her and she turned and gazed at him.

"It was a shit hole. There is nothing beautiful left in my world and the people are just as awful." She told him and he raised his brows in surprise but nodded.

"That's such a travesty." He told her and she nodded.

"Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home," Aragorn told him then walked over towards Merry and Pippin who were throwing rocks into the water and Ariel saw the water ripple.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn told him as he grabbed his hand that had another rock in it. He looked up wide eyed and dropped the rock nodding.

"Something's in that water." She whispered to Legolas who nodded in agreement.

"Do you think it's a fish?" she ask and he shrugged.

"I've never been to this kingdom before So I do not have knowledge of the creatures that dwell here." She told her and she smirked at the long explanation, but it seemed that proper speaking was big here.

"Oh, it's useless," Gandalf said before he sat down on a large rock.

"How should we get in?" Pippin ask.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said angrily snapping at him. Pippin stumbled back and went to sit next to Merry and stayed quite as Gandalf thought it over. Everyone else got comfortable to wait as well.

"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as he looked at Gandalf and everyone looked at him.

"Mellon," Gandalf said and the doors lurched opened and everyone sighed.

"Wait, we have our own language?" Ariel ask as she and Legolas stood and he nodded and laughed.

"Well hell. I'm gonna need to learn that." She comment as she walked towards the door and ruffled Frodo's hair.

"Good going little dude." She told him and he smiled at her.

"Soon, Master and Lady Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli said with a large smile on his face as they entered the dark mines. Ariel followed Legolas and looked around but gasp.

The floor was lined with dead bodies of dwarves.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir said.

"No! Nooo! NOOOO!" Gimli exclaimed running over to one of the dead bodies.

"Goblins!" Legolas said in a disgusted tone after he ran over to a dead body and examined the arrow. He threw it on the ground and drew one of his arrows looking around on alert and if Ariel wasn't scared right now she'd admire how hot the elf looked when he was in attack mode.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said. "Now get out of here, get out!" He said backing up. Everyone else slowly backed up until they heard yelling and screaming.

"Strider!" Sam yelled and everyone emptied out of the tomb in time to see Sam, Merry and Pippin get thrown into the wall by a large tentacle and Frodo was dangling in the air by another. Yelling "HELP."

"The fuck is that?" she ask in shock but no one answered as they all ran outside to try and help.

Aragorn and Boromir ran into the water and started cutting off tentacles as Legolas shoot arrows from the shore, the hobbits and Ariel threw rocks at it to try and distract it from eating there friend.

Finally Aragorn cut the right tentacle and Frodo dropped into Boromir's waiting arms as he turned and ran towards the cave.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted and everyone but Legolas turned and ran inside.

"Legolas." Ariel yelled from the entrance and she watched him shoot one finally arrow as he turned and ran with her inside just as the monster tried to climb inside and caved the entrance in on them.

Once the dust settled Gandalf lit his staff again and everyone made sure everyone else was ok.

We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orks in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf told everyone and they followed him into the dark and Ariel was not looking forward to this. She always fear dark and closed off places.

"Ariel." She heard and turned to see Aragorn walking next to her and held out a smaller sword. She took it and looked at him confused.

"It's an extra. You will need something for protection so you can have this one for now." He told her and she nodded and thanked him as she slung the rope that was attached to the handle onto her back and she laughed to herself. She felt like Michonne from walking dead but she didn't say that out loud knowing they wouldn't get it. It's a good thing she took fencing classes in school for years and she had no problems cutting a bitch down that tried to kill her.

They traveled for what Ariel thought was three and a half days before they came to a spot that had three passage ways to choose from.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said as he sat on a rock and thought of which way to go. Everyone else sat around as well waiting.

Ariel and Legolas sat together and Ariel sighed she hated not being able to see out. It made her edgy.

"You ok?" Legolas whispered to her and she nodded.

"I hate dark and enclosed spaces. Freaks me out." She told him and he nodded and patted her leg in comfort and left his hand there to try and keep her calm. Her heart jumped at the sweet gestured.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry.

"No," Merry said quickly and you could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I think we are," Pippin said in a matter of fact tone.

"Shh. Gandalf's thinking," Merry said. Pippin sighed and was quiet for a moment before he once again spoke.

"Merry…" he said.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I'm hungry," Pippin said and Merry just rolled his eyes at his friend and Ariel couldn't help but chuckle, she really loved those Hobbits.

"Ah - it's that way," Gandalf said.

"He's remembered," Merry said as all of them stood and joined the wizard near the entrance way.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf said before they began their journey down the stairs and through dark corridors.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gandalf paused. "Let me risk a little more light." As the glow from Gandalf's staff glowed a great hall was lit with ceilings higher than Ariel had ever seen in her life and she almost trip down the stairs gapping at it.

"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam said.

Gimli spots light coming from a chamber as they walk on. He yells out and runs into the chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called. He ran into the room followed by the others. As they made their way inside they all saw the bodies of dead dwarves and a few Orks laid across the floor and around a stone tomb. Gimli kneeled next to the tomb with tears in his eyes.

"No! Oh, no! No," he cried before he began to weep. Everyone else gasp at the site.

Gandalf walked over to the tomb and read it.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf said sadly. He saw a book on the floor and picked it up after handing his hat and staff to Pippin.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas said to Aragorn who nodded.

"I totally agree." Ariel said as they watched Gandalf.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf read from the book and no one said a thing, eyes wide all around.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and everyone turned to see Pippin had knock a bucket and skeleton into a well and it was making loud banging noise as it fell down. As the clanging and crashing slowly came to a stop, the fellowship stood in silence and when nothing came they relaxed.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed the book shut and took his staff and hat from Pippin's hands.

Suddenly, drums were heard in the depths of the mine, followed by terrifying screams. Everyone gasp at the sound. Sam looked at Frodo's sword.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed and Frodo took out his sword to find it glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled as Boromir ran towards the door and looked out, nearly getting hit by two arrows. He quickly came back in and shut the door.

"What are Orcs?" she ask taking out her sword and getting it ready.

"Fowl beast." Legolas said getting his bow ready and standing in front of her.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said dryly.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn said to the Hobbits as he and Legolas ran to Boromir to help him close the door. Ariel stood back and didn't ask anything else. She didn't know what a cave troll was but she saw Harry Potter and had an idea.

Gandalf tossed his hat on the floor and drew his sword as did the Hobbits.

Gimli stood on the tomb, axe at the ready as Legolas and Aragorn stood with bows at the ready as the Orcs beat on the door and started to break it down.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli exclaimed.

A hole formed in the door. Legolas fired an arrow striking an ork. Aragorn did the same.

They all hit their targets. The Orcs screams continued as arrow after arrow was shot.

Finally the Orcs broke down the door and poured in and Ariel got her first look at Orcs.

"Holy shit." She gasp in shock.

So many Orcs were coming in that and she saw the Hobbits yell and run into battle along with everyone else slashing through the Orcs. One came towards Ariel and she reacted blocking its weapon and slicing off his head.

"Damn, this is sharp." She said to herself about her new sword and her body worked on fight or die mode. She kicked and pushed and stabbed and sliced her way through everything evil that came her way and she was actually enjoying herself just a bit. The adrenaline feel was driving her now and everyone was pleasantly surprise to see that she was not weak and she had skill.

"A she elf. You would make for a lot of fun." An orc said and Ariel had to bite back bile in her throat at the nasty smell of its breath.

"Fuck you." she spat at it before kicking it in the stomach. He let go of her for a moment before coming back at her and she she sliced off its head before anyone could move to help her. Screw that shit she could take care of herself she looked up and saw Legolas on the ledge who gave her a nod of approval before fighting with the cave troll.

It just missed Sam by inches if he hadn't dove out of the way. Legolas shot it as Gimli threw an axe, but it didn't effect it at all.

It kept trying to hit Legolas with a long chain but he was too fast and finally was able to get the chain wrapped around the pole and used it to climb up and onto the troll as he shot an arrow into its head before jumping off. It still didn't kill the stupid thing and it was able to stab Frodo in the chest with a large spear and that sent everyone into a frenzy and Ariel growled as she sliced the trolls legs and then took out two more Orcs before the hobbits jumped onto the troll and gave Legolas the room he needed to shoot 2 arrows into its neck and it stumbled, groaned and fell down dead.

Aragorn turned Frodo over slowly and he gasp. Frodo groaned before opening his eyes and breathing quickly.

"He's alive!" Sam said looking at Gandalf.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," Frodo said as he sat up and looked around.

"You should be dead," Aragorn said and Frodo looked at him." That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a small smile and Frodo opened his tunic to reveal a sparkling mithril shirt underneath.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said with amazement and Ariel sighed in relief as she walked over, Frodo was ok.

The loud sound of approaching Orks in the distance met their ears once more and everyone looked worried.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered and everyone ran full speed out of the room but soon were surrounded by Orcs. Ariel stared in worry at the number of them and knew they didn't stand a chance.

Before they could say anything a low rumbling sound started along with roaring. The Orcs screamed and retreated in fear. Gimli cheered like it was them they feared. But everyone else was looking down the mines to a fiery glow that was growing brighter as it got close. Everyone was silent as they waited.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, his voice shaking.

"A Balrog." Gandalf said. Legolas' face that was normally controlled was wide eyed with fear.

"A daemon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf said and no one had to be told twice that shit didn't sound good at all.

So they ran, they ran as fast as they could until they came towards a gap in the bride and Legolas and Ariel jump over first and turned towards the others.

"Gandalf!" Legolas shouted and the wizard jumped, being caught by the blond elf. The steps under the rest of them started to crack and Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jump just as the part he was standing on gave way.

Aragorn tossed Sam to Legolas and then went to toss Gimli but he stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." he yelled before leaping over the gap. He didn't make it and Legolas had to reach out and grab his beard to save him.

"Not the beard." he yelled and Legolas pulled until he was save on the stairs.

Before Aragorn and Frodo could jump the stairs gave way some more and broke off forcing them to jump back to another set further away from them. Legolas then started firing arrows back at the Orcs that where trying to take them out from the ledge as the red glow got closer.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn told Frodo. As they rocked back and forth trying to make it go forward for them. "Hang on! Lean forward. Steady." She heard again until the piece of stone move up enough they were able to jump onto the other side and was caught by the others.

After that they ran down the numerous stairs until they reached the bridge.

They crossed the bridge. Everyone turned to watch as a huge, black, horned, fire demon made its self-known and stood before Gandalf on the bridge.

"Oh god." Ariel said as she saw the new demon that was after them.

"Gandalf." Frodo yelled. And took off back to help but was stopped. Boromir grabbed Frodo and held him back.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the Balrog. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf chanted and a ball on protection surrounded him as the Balrog tried to hit him with a sword.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed his staff on the bridge causing it to break and the demon to fall. Gandalf sighed before turning to join the others but before he could take a step a large whip came up and wrapped around his foot. He dropped both his staff and sword as he was pulled off the bridge and held to the edge.

"Gandalf. No." Frodo yelled tears pouring out his eyes and Ariel felt them slide down hers as well and she moved to try and help but Legolas grabbed her and held her back.

Everyone stopped as Gandalf looked at them before speaking.

"Fly, you fools." he said before letting go and falling to his death.

"No! No!" Frodo cried and Boromir picked him up and began to carry him from the mines. Orcs began to fire arrows on the group again. Legolas dragged Ariel out, just as Boromir dragged out Frodo and everyone made their way out of the mine and onto a large rock in the open. Aragorn was the last to come out.

Boromir put Frodo down who walked off to cry alone and Boromir had to hold an angry Gimli back who tried to go back in the mines.

Sam sat down and put his face in his hands and cried. Merry and Pippin cried together as Legolas let Ariel hold onto him as she cried for the death of her new friend.

Aragorn took charge quickly as everyone else was breaking down.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn called as he sheathed his sword. Legolas pulled away from Ariel who had stopped crying and was just holding onto Legolas saying she should have helped over and over. He wiped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead before walking over to the Hobbits.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled his own grief clear in his voice.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn walked over to Sam and pulled Sam up.

"On your feet, Sam." Sam nodded his head sadly and Aragorn quickly searched for Frodo, when he didn't see him, he became alarmed.

"Frodo! Frodo!" He turned around and saw Frodo staring over the cliffs. Frodo looked at him with a blank face, full of tears before turning back again. Soon they were off trying to get to safety before nightfall and trying not to fall apart again.

They all walked and ran in silence until they reached a creek. Aragorn let them stop to clean up a bit and rest for an hour. The woods of Lothlorien were not far away. Ariel washed her face and fixed her hair back into a neat braid then waited for everyone to finish.

A few hours later they were entering the woods of Lothlorien and Ariel was amazed.

"Wow." She said and Legolas smirked.

"Elvish kingdoms are all like this. Rivendale as well as my kingdom in Mirkwood. The magic and serenity makes you feel like you've come home." He told her and she nodded.

"I'd love to see them all." She said and he nodded.

"I'll be happy to take you." He told her and she gave him a smile with a small blush.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again," Gimli told the hobbits.

"Yes well, anyways. Here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said.

Ariel and everyone stopped suddenly when there were hundreds of arrows pointed at them. Legolas had his out and pointed and the elf in front of him while everyone else raised their hands in surrender.

"Oh." Gimli said at the arrow in his face and Ariel shifted closer to Legolas who felt her move and he made sure his body was pressed against hers so he could defend her quickly.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," a tall broad shouldered, blonde haired elf said sarcastically stepping forward, Ariel looked over at him and gave him a once over. He was pretty cute too but he couldn't hold a candle to her Legolas. Wait hers? What the hell.

" _Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection."_ Aragorn took charge and said quickly even though Ariel couldn't understand a word of it she knew he was trying to reason with the elf.

Haldir looked around at everyone quickly and when he got to Ariel he stopped and step towards her some but Legolas shifted over and positioned himself in front of her and she gripped the back of his tunic letting him know she was there and thankful but she was fine. Haldir smirked at the Prince and he knew the Mirkwood elf was trying to stake a claim on this elleth and it amused him.

Haldir looked back to Aragorn. Who was talking to him again in Elvish. Gimli grumbled.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back," Gimli huffed as he looked at the tip of the arrow pointed at his face. Haldir looked at him.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir told him. And started speaking with Aragorn again.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli complained when they continued to talk in Elvish. "Speak words we can all understand!" and Ariel silently agreed as Haldir turned to glare at the Dwarf.

"We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir sneered.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" the Dwarf said then continued to say something in his own language that was obviously an insult, because Haldir and the others tensed and Aragorn turned to Gimli.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn told Gimli and Gimli just huffed.

"You bring great evil with you, Hobbit. You can go no further." Haldir said looking into Frodo's eyes.

Aragorn and Legolas went and argued with the head elf after that because he seemed determined they would not bring that ring into his city but eventually he conceded.

"Come she is waiting." Haldir told everyone and turned to lead them to the city and Ariel wondered who he was talking about.

"Who is she?" she whispered to Legolas.

"Lady Galadriel. She's the high elf that rules this kingdom; She is very wise and powerful." Legolas told her and Ariel nodded.

"There should be a book for us dummies to read all about this world so I don't have to keep asking you stupid question." She grumbled and he looked at her with a frown.

"I do not mind your questions. Ask me anything you want and I don't feel you are a dummy as you called it. That is not the case at all. I find you very intelligent." He told her and she blushed again before looking away from the handsome elf.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir said as they finally saw the beautiful city and Ariel wondered how many times she was going to be speechless when entering new places in this world.

They were lead up many steps before finally coming to a stop. A man and women elf glided down the stairs surrounded by bright light and Ariel was amazed at their inner beauty. Several of their companions couldn't look at them for long but the others bowed in respect and waited.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. 9 there are here, yet not the same 9 that set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked as he scanned their faces. "For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel let her eyes rest on each member and saw their sadness.

 _Welcome Ariel to our world. You will find great happiness here in your true form and in your true home. You will be a turning hand in the dark days ahead._ She heard Lady Galadriel's voice in her head and she gasp in shock but stay silent.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel said softly. "He has fallen in the shadows."

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas said. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Galadriel said to the dwarf who had bowed his head in shame.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel continued. She looked at Boromir for quite some time and he couldn't look at her, he was almost in tears.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said.

"Hope is never lost. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel said in a soft dreamy voice. "Hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. Our city shall be your refuge for as long as possible and until your path is decided." She told them and they bowed in thanks and followed Haldir as he showed them where they could shower and change before heading down to where they would make camp and rest.

Ariel was walking down the stairs dressed in a nice silver Elvish tunic and pants because she refused a gown. She didn't have anything against dresses but if she was sleeping on the ground and may have to fight at a moment's notice she didn't want a pretty dress to hinder her.

However, before she could get to where she knew the others were waiting Haldir appeared at her side.

"My lady Ariel. May I have the pleasure of escorting you to your companions?" he ask with a bow and she had to stop herself from blushing.

"Sure, why not." She told him and he held his arm out for her. She stared at it for a moment before putting her hand into his and letting him lead her down the stairs.

"You intrigue me Lady Ariel." He told her and she looked over at him.

"In what way My Lord." She said hesitantly but it seemed to be the right thing to say because he didn't say anything about it.

"You do not speak or act like normal elf women. It's refreshing to say the least. Plus most women would not be on this dangerous journey." He told her and she hummed in thought.

"Well I'm not sure how much you know of me yet but I'm not from this world. I feel into the fellowship and became an elf so yeah I wouldn't act like a normal elf as I haven't been one very long and danger doesn't scare me." She told him and he looked slightly shocked to hear what she said but she figured the Lady Galadriel must have told him something.

"Well than the Valar have blessed you." He told her and she nodded

"Yes I think so too." She replied.

"What do you think of Middle earth so far?" he ask her as they neared the camp.

"It's beautiful. My old world was a shit hole to be honest. Other than Moria I've enjoyed everywhere we've been so far and I can't wait to see more." She told him and he nodded.

When they neared the camp she could see Legolas standing and glaring at Haldir who just chuckled.

"It seems the Prince is rather taken with you." He whispered and Ariel blushed.

"Well I think he's wonderful too." She said and he nodded and pulled away with a bow.

"Thank you for allowing me time within your unique company and if in the future you haven't found your happiness yet please seek me out. Until then I leave you with hope for your safety and happiness during your journey." He said and kissed her hand before leaving. Ariel stood there processing what he said before rolling her eyes and walking towards Legolas and plopping down on her bed roll that was set up next to him.

"How was your walk?" Legolas ask sitting down next to her and she snorted.

"Fine. He fashions himself quite the ladies' man I think but he's not my type." She told Legolas who seemed to relax and her words before giving her a smile and handing her some food.

Ariel meant what she said. Haldir was nice, and cute but she felt something for Legolas she couldn't ignore and wouldn't look at anyone else until she figured out what was going to happen with them if anything.

Later on Legolas got up to get them some water from the spring and she heard the sounds of beautiful singing drifting from the trees.

"The singing is beautiful." She said as everyone stopped to listen.

"It's a lament for Gandalf," Legolas told them softly as he carried water from the spring.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked and Legolas sighed then looked at Merry.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas said with sadness in his voice as he sat down next to Ariel and she immediately rubbed his back in comfort and he leaned into it and smiled at her. He was amazed that her heart was so big and pure even after everything she'd been though and he was sure there was more that he didn't know. She was such a gentle and good women and he knew something was growing between them.

Ariel saw Aragorn trying to calm an angry Boromir and she knew the ring was really getting to him and it was eating him up inside with guilt. He was a good man but evil was taking hold.

They stayed in the woods for a couple weeks so everyone could rest and Ariel used that time to work with Legolas and Aragorn to fine tune her sword skills. She wished she had a sword that was small enough to fit more comfortable in her hands because this one was stating to hurt her palms.

"Where did you learn your skill?" Lady Galadriel ask one day before they were set to leave and she was working with Legolas and Aragorn again. Stopping she lower her blade and smiled.

"In my world we call this fencing. It's a sport not for war and I took years of classes in school." She told her and she nodded before producing a brand new sword from behind her back and handing it to Ariel.

"This is an Elvish blade. It is made light and with a never dulling blade. It had not been touched by bare hands yet meaning yours will be the first and it will bond with you and treat you well." She told her and that's when Ariel noticed that she was holding it with the sleeves of her gown and not holding it with her bare hands. Smiling Aragorn took his spare back and nodded to her and she took the smaller sword from the Lady and she felt a rush of warmth though her before taking it out of the sheath and admiring it. She felt how right it felt in her hands and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said and Galadriel smiled, kissed her forehead and walked off.

"wow." She said as she carefully ran her had down the blade and admired the craftsmanship.

"It's an amazing weapon Ariel. It will serve you well." Legolas told her smiling and she nodded before smirking and swung around and attacked Aragorn who laughed and blocked her.

She moved like a pro with this blade and was now sure she was ready for whatever came at them.

The next day everyone was packed and ready to go. They all stood by the river where Galadriel had let them take several boats to help them along. She also had gifts for them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said as the elves wrapped the cloaks around the fellowships' shoulders and pinned them with the leave broach of Lothlorien.

Legolas received a new bow and he was very happy with it. Merry and Pippin got daggers while Sam got some kind or rope. Frodo received something Ariel wasn't sure what it was but it was some kind of light.

Ariel already had her gift slug on her back and she was very pleased with her new sword.

After that they all piled into boats and Ariel rode in one with Legolas and Gimli and Legolas rowed and Ariel just watched the scenery go by.

"The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," Aragorn said as they came upon the statues of the kings. Everyone looked in awe but no one more than Aragorn and Boromir.

Before night fall they pulled over onto the shore just before the waterfall and Legolas helped her out of the boat.

"Are you alright?" she ask him when she saw worry on his face.

"Something is following us. I fear we should move from this place." He told her and she nodded. She had felt that too.

Ariel sat on a rock as everyone made camp and rested. She smoothed down her new tunic and leggings and smiled at herself. She really like these clothes better than her old ones.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn said as everyone settled down and Sam started cooking.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli exclaimed from where he sat and Pippin looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli finished and everyone was tense and Ariel wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said and Gimli huffed.

"Recover my . . .Ha. Don't listen to him Master Hobbit." Gimli said agitated.

"We should leave now," Legolas said and Ariel turned to look at him talking with Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn told him.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas said and Ariel agreed with him.

"We should have time," he said absently. "An hour to let the others rest, they do not have your stamina." Aragorn told him. Before anyone could reply Merry caught there attention.

"Where's Frodo?" came Merry's voice and everyone looked around frantic but saw no sign of him.

"Shit." Ariel hissed out. They had lost the ring bearer. She looked around and saw Boromir was gone too.

"Boromir is gone, too." Ariel called out and Aragorn looked over towards Boromir's empty place.

"We must find them. Split up and look." Aragorn called and everyone did. Sam went running through the woods yelling for Frodo as did the other hobbits. Legolas grabbed Ariel's hand and together with Gimli they searched the forest. Aragorn went another direction. All searching for their two missing comrades.

Soon after searching for a while they heard the sounds of swords swing and ran towards that sound. They come upon Aragorn fighting a huge group of Urak kai. They looked like super Orks in Ariel's opinion. Legolas saved Aragorn by firing an arrow into one that was about to kill him.

Gimli hacked them down with his axe and Ariel was right there by Legolas taking out the Urak Kai as they came near her. They were harder to kill but she was better.

When a horn sounded they stopped for a moment to listen.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas yelled.

"Boromir." Aragorn yelled back slashing Uruks to go help his fellow man the others followed killing uruks as they went.

They finally arrived at the scene only to find Aragorn kneeling over a dying Boromir with 3 arrows in his chest and dead Uruks laying everywhere.

"No. Damn it." Ariel said as she felt a tear fall down her cheek as Legolas and Gimli too stood in sadness.

"They…they took the little ones." Boromir said and Aragorn shook his head.

"Be Still." he said as he clutched his hand in his.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo." Boromir ask.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn told him and Boromir sighed.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir said.

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said and Boromir nodded.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir cried and Aragorn shook his head quickly.

"No, Boromir you fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn told him and moved to take the arrows out but Boromir stopped him.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness. And my city to ruin." Boromir said tears in his eyes.

"I do not know what strength is in my body, but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall. Nor our people." Aragorn promised.

"Our People? Our People." Boromir said proudly reaching for his sword. Aragorn gave it to him and Boromir held it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my brother…my captain…my king." Boromir said slowly and Ariel couldn't stand it anymore. She remembered something Lady Galadriel had said to her before she left.

 _You have a gift inside you my dear. It is rare and powerful and will show itself when the time is right and you will see, you will see that you were meant for this world and to help save those you care for. Follow your heart and it will not lead you astray._

She felt something inside her come to life and she moved over towards Aragorn and Boromir and slide to her knees.

"Pull them out." She told Aragorn who looked at her in disbelief and Boromir shook his head.

"Now, do it now." She yelled and Legolas moved to help hold Boromir down and Aragorn pulled them out quickly as Boromir screamed in pain.

Laying her hands on his chest over the wounds she closed her eyes and allowed the life inside her to take over. Everyone gasp as she glowed white and the light covered Boromir's body who drew in sharp breaths and screamed before the light faded and Ariel and Boromir passed out.

"A healer. She's a healer." Legolas gasp in shock as he caught Ariel into his arms as she passed out. They looked at Boromir as Aragorn check his chest and he looked wide eyed.

"He is healed. Brought back from the brink of death." He said in shock.

"A healer is so rare. Lord Elrond has partial healing abilities but true healers haven't been in middle earth for centuries." Legolas said as he gazed lovingly at Ariel who was slowly coming back to them and had heard what they said.

"A what?" she ask and Legolas chuckled.

"A healer. And elf with the power to heal with their hands if a person is not too far gone already and if it's not their true time to go. You have just saved Boromir's life." He told her smiling at her as if she was a god or something.

"I felt something inside me and Galadriel told me I would and to trust it and when I saw him about to die I just couldn't let it happen. It was not his time I could feel it." She said and they nodded as Boromir started to wake and sat up slowly in shock touching his chest and staring at Ariel with wide eyes.

"I, I'm alive. Thanks to you." He said and she blushed.

"I am forever in your debt. My lady thank you." He said grabbing her hand in thanks and she smiled.

"Pay it off by helping us fight this evil that tried to take your life." She told him and he nodded with determination in his eyes.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," Legolas said as he pushed the boat into the water once they got off the ground and moved back towards their camp. Everyone looked towards Aragorn who didn't move. Legolas frowned.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas ask him.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain! The fellowship has failed," Gimli said and Aragorn moved to stand before Legolas and Gimli and put a hand on their shoulders. He nodded to the other two.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left," Aragorn said, then walked over and grabbed his knife before turning to see the others had grabbed there weapons as well and waited for his instruction. Boromir was standing there proudly waiting for his king's order with new life in his eyes.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orc!" Aragorn said determinedly before he turned and ran into the trees with Boromir not far behind him.

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed before he followed Aragorn. Legolas looked at Ariel who laughed before they took ran off after the others to save the two missing Hobbits.

They ran non stop for days trying not to lose the trail or the Uruks. Pour Gimli was having a hard time keeping up but he managed.

Aragorn stopped at one point and laid his head on a rock.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn called over his shoulder as he took off in a run again.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas called behind him. Ariel chuckled when Gimli huffed and Boromir ran right behind Aragorn not wanting to give up, he was determined to find their friends.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" Gimli yelled and Ariel laughed again.

They stopped when Aragorn kneeled down to pick something up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said has he held up one of the green cloak pins from Lothlorien.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said looking at the leaf.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn said and took off again.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called and then took off once again.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli yelled and Ariel just shook her head and shared a laugh with Legolas and Boromir who seemed to be her new friend as he saw her in a different light now that she had gave him a second chance.

The party paused at the top of a hill and looked out over the rocky terrain.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords," Aragorn said. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn yelled as he and Ariel looked out over the plains.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas called over his shoulder.

"Saruman." Aragorn hissed as he took off again.

"That damn Wizard. I'd love to kick his ass." Ariel said and the others laughed and nodded.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli said quietly to himself and Ariel turned and smirked.

"Would you like me to carry you my friend?" she ask and he grunted.

"Ah no thanks lass I got it." He told her and the others chuckled before taking off again.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas said and Ariel nodded.

Aragorn let them rest for a few hours when night fell and Ariel was grateful to be able to just catch her breath. They didn't stay for long before they were up again and running. When the sun rose they noticed it was red.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas whispered absently as they gazed at it.

It was nearly midday when they heard horses approach. They hid behind a large rock and watched as hundreds of Rohan riders rode by. Aragorn walked out in the open with everyone right behind and yelled to the riders.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled. All the riders turned quickly before surrounding them with spears pointed at their faces.

"Great job. Aragorn." Ariel whispered as she raised her hands in surrender and looked around at all the men.

"What business does 2 men, two elves, a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the man said heatedly and Ariel rolled her eyes.

"What a rude ass." She whispered in herself but she saw Legolas's mouth twitch.

One of the men saw her and whistled and she glared at him. Legolas and Boromir pushed her behind them and out of his sight and glared at the man as well.

"Give me your name, Horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said and Ariel rolled her eyes. The man got off his horse and stood in front of Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the man said with a sneer and as fast as lightning Legolas had an arrow drawn and pointed at the tall man.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said. And every spear was pointed at him. Ariel grabbed the back of his tunic in fear that something was gonna happen to him and she'd heal him so fast he'd hardly feel the pain.

Aragorn touched Legolas' arm to make him lower his bow before turning back to the leader.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Boromir of Gondor, Gimli, son of Glóin; Ariel and Legolas of the Woodland realm." Aragorn said and the man looked to him. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." The man took a step back and sighed taking off his helmet. Ariel shared a look with Legolas that he had introduce her as being from his kingdom but she figured it was easier than saying she was from another world.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the man said. "Not even his own kin. I am Eomer. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." The man said Glaring at them. Ariel narrowed her eyes at him from over Legolas's shoulder and he saw and stared at her.

"We are no spies. We tracked a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friend's captive," Aragorn said and the man looked to him again.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," the man said.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked quickly and Éomer shook his head, slightly confused.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn said and the man shook his head again.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said and pointed to a tower of smoke billowing into the air.

"Dead?" Gimli asked his grief evident in his voice and the man nodded his head.

"No." Ariel said.

"I am sorry," the man Eomer said as he saw the sadness in their eyes.

"If you want to come with us I'm sure we can find use for you. Especially a pretty little she-elf like yourself." the man on the horse that was ogling Ariel said.

"How dare you speak for a lady in such manner? Have you no honor?" Legolas spat and Eomer told them man off and forced him to the back of their group before apologizing to the female elf.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters? It's all we can spare." Eomer said calling forward 3 horses and handed them to them.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," he told them before he looked to his men. "We ride north!" he shouted and the horsemen left them.

"Idiots." Ariel scoffed as they left and the others chuckled.

Legolas helped her onto the horse with him and Gimli rode with Boromir and Aragorn on the other and they rode towards the smoke to look for the 2 hobbits.

When they got there they dismounted their horses and Gimli went over to the burning pile and started shifting through the dead bodies. Aragorn screamed and kicked a helmet in anger and everyone else just looked around looking for hope of any kind that they were still alive.

Suddenly, Aragorn spotted a trail on the ground and stood up quickly.

"A hobbit lay her. Their hands were bound." He followed the trail a little further and found the cut rope beneath the grass everyone following him. "Their binds were cut." He stood and began to run. "Their tracks lead away from the battle and straight into Fangorn forest." He stopped has did everyone else looking into the dark forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked as he looked at the ancient trees.

"Ah what's wrong with the forest?" Ariel ask Legolas.

"It's told that the Ents live there. Moving and talking trees. They say the forest is evil." He told her and she sighed.

"Great." She said as they followed Aragorn into the forest tracking the path the 2 hobbits took.

They followed the tracks into the forest for several hours before Gimli spotted a dark substance on a leaf. He touched some with his finger and brought it to his mouth tasting it, then he spit it out.

"Argh! Ork blood!" he shouted.

Suddenly moans and creaking noises were heard. Gimli raised his ax and Legolas stiffened as did the others.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said. "This forest is full of memory," he paused and his eyes widened, "and anger." Everyone looked wide eyed at Gimli.

"Lower your axe." Aragorn told him and he did slowly and held his other hand out in peace.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas told Gimli.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asked and everyone chuckled.

Legolas stood still and was listening for something.

 _"Aragorn, something is out there"_ Legolas told him in the elf language that Ariel really wanted to learn and meant to ask Legolas about it asap.

 _"What is it_ _ **"**_ Aragorn asked as he walked over to Legolas.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas said and everyone was on alert. Legolas reached for his bow while the others held onto their weapons, standing very still.

"We must be quick. Do not listen to him speak or he will put a spell on us," Aragorn said as he drew his sword, everyone else followed his lead, listening to the footsteps approach.

"Now." Aragorn yelled and everyone spun around. Legolas fired arrows as Gimli threw an axe. The wizard that was bathed in bright white light deflected them all. Aragorn, Ariel and Boromir hissed in pain as their swords heated up and they were forced to drop them and stare at the light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the wizard ask.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the wizard replied and Ariel snorted.

"No it doesn't. If you've done anything to them." Ariel warned taking a step forward but Legolas put and arm around her to stop her.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn said loudly. The light dimmed slowly and everyone gasp. Ariel wiggled out of Legolas' arms and ran full speed at the Wizard.

"GANDALF." she yelled throwing herself into his arms. He laughed as he caught her and hugged her back while everyone else stood dumbfounded.

It cannot be," Aragorn said looking at their friend they all thought dead.

"Forgive me," Legolas said kneeling. "I mistook you for Saruman." Gandalf looked at the elf then back at Ariel.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been," Gandalf said. He looked at everyone and smiled.

Ariel sudden smacked him in the arm and he cringed back.

"Don't ever to that shit again you hear me?" she snapped and the others laughed.

"Still a spitfire I see." Gandalf said to her and she nodded.

"Always." Ariel replied before the other walked forward to join them.

"You fell," Aragorn breathed still not believing his eyes.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf explained.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said smiling.

"Gandalf?" the wizard questioned slightly confused before recognition shined in his blue eyes. "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gimli chuckled.

"Gandalf," he said softly.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," Gandalf said seriously and everyone listened.

"Come we must move." He said and turned to lead them through the woods.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf said as they neared the edge.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed.

"I know I sound like a broken record here but what's Edoras?" Ariel ask.

"Home of the King of Rohan." Aragorn told her and she nodded.

"Why is it that your lands have more than one name. Ugh. I'm so confused." She said and they chuckled at her.

"What about the Hobbits." Ariel ask Gandalf. He looked at her and smiled.

"They are safe with an Ent friend of mine." Gandalf said and she nodded sighing with relief.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going  
to wake up ... and find that they are strong," Gandalf said.

"You have not changed, my friend. You still speak in riddles." Aragorn said chuckling as did everyone else.

They came to the edge of the forest and Gandalf whistled. A beautiful white horse appeared running towards them with their other 3 and everyone gasp.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said quietly as the horse stepped up to Gandalf. Everyone looked on in awe at the horse.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said with a smile as he ran his hand down Shadowfax's face.

"He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers. And he brought friends for everyone. We will have to double up to ride." He said as he mounted his horse and the others did the same.

"Boromir. I am pleased to see your fate has changed as has your heart." Gandalf told him and Boromir bowed his head and Gandalf winked at Ariel. He knew all it seemed.

They rode until night fall before making camp for the night. They shared a small meal and sat back and just enjoyed the fire.

"Ariel, Legolas. Do you mind taking first watch tonight?" Gandalf ask and they both nodded their heads as the others went to lay down. Ariel and Legolas shifted closer to each other and leaned back against the log.

"How are you?" Legolas ask and she smiled over at him as she un braided her hair and ran her ringers though it.

"I could use a bath but other than that I think I'm good." She said and he chuckled but nodded. Raising his hand he pushed some of her dark red hair behind her ears and grazed her cheek with his finger.

"You are so beautiful." He told her and she blushed but smiled.

"Funny. I thought that about you when I first met you." She said and he chuckled before cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her lips. She gasp before quickly responding as the feeling of rightness flowed between them.

Before long they were kissing in earnest until they had to pull back to breath.

"Wow. I've never been kissed before." She said breathlessly and he smiled.

"In your world they do not kiss?" he ask smoothing his fingers into her wavy hair.

"Well they do just not me. In my world I was a freak. No one wanted to get near me." She told him and he frowned as he pulled her to lay against his chest.

"More proof you were meant to be here, with me." He told her and she sighed.

"You must think I'm some kind of weirdo to have never even kissed a man." She said and she shook his head quickly.

"No my love I think nothing of the sort. For elves it is custom to wait until you find your soul bonded mate before doing anything. I have waiting a very, very long time for you." He told her and kissed the top of her head.

"So that means you've never kissed anyone either. Or anything else?" she ask looking up and him and he shook his head and she smiled.

"Good." She replied with a nod and he chuckled before going back to relaxing with her and running his fingers in her hair.

"Do you feel this pull towards each other like I do?" she ask him and he hummed in agreement.

"Yes Meleth nín. I have felt it since you arrived and it's been growing. It's the pull of mates." He told her and she nodded.

"Whats Meleth nin?" she ask and he smiled.

"My love." He told her and she smiled.

"I like that. You love me or are starting to fall in love with me?" she ask him.

"I love you. Elves love faster than humans once we find that one." He told her and she nodded.

"Good because I love you as well." She said and leaned up to kiss him tenderly on the lips and he gladly accepted it.

"Will you teach me Elvish?" she ask and he nodded.

"Of course Meleth Nin. Anything you want." He told her and she nodded and laid back on his chest.

"Do you think your father will like me?" she ask and he nodded.

"My father comes across very stern and doesn't like a lot of people but he's only every wanted to see me happy. Since my mother died giving birth to me I'm the only thing that's kept him from fading or sailing to the undying lands. He will like you because I love you and I think he will like your feistiness." He told her and she nodded. She couldn't wait to meet the king.

Gandalf relieved them a few hours later and Legolas and Ariel moved to their bedrolls. She smiled when she saw Legolas slide his against hers and open his arms. She all but dove into them and fell fast asleep.

At morning they were woke by a smirking Aragorn and Ariel flipped him the bird and she buried her face into a chuckling Legolas.

"This is a pleasant development my friend." Aragorn told Legolas after Ariel excused herself to wash her face by the creek. Legolas nodded and watched her in the distance.

"Yes but she's the one Aragorn." He told his longtime friend he patted his back and nodded.

"Then I wish you all the happiness in the world." He told him and Legolas nodded and walked down towards Ariel.

"Mind if I braid your hair Meleth nín?" he ask and she nodded and sighed as he ran his hands through it and braided back in a proper Elvish style and she thanked him as they made their way towards there horse.

They rode all day and finally, the city of Edoras came into view. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here, the mind of the king has been poisoned. We must release him from his hold," Gandalf said as he urged Shadowfax. Everyone nodded and followed them into the city.

The feel of the city was depressing to say the least and Ariel felt Legolas slip his hand around her waist and hold her against him where she was riding in front of him today. She patted his hand in thanks.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mumbled and everyone silently agreed.

They got off their horses and made their way up the stairs to be stopped by guards. "We cannot allow you to meet with the king so armed Gandalf Greyham by order of Grima Wormtounge," a guard stated, sneering at the name of Grima.

Gandalf nodded and they allowed the guards to collect their weapons.

"Your staff," the guard said motioning towards it.

"Hum. Oh, you would not deprive an old man of his walking stick?" he asked as he acted old and unable to walk without it. The guard nodded and led them into the hall but not before Gandalf looked at Aragorn and winked taking Legolas' arm for balance. Ariel bit her lip to not laugh as they all went inside.

They were led into the hall, Legolas still helping Gandalf walk inside. Everyone could see the king on his thrown and he looked to be near death, there was an ugly man with dark hair sitting with him.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe," the man with dark hair said and it took them all of two seconds to realize that he was Grima Wormtounge. However, he did not know that under the grey cloak Gandalf wore, was a powerful white wizard.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said as Legolas let go of his arm and he walked a few steps ahead of the group. Everyone else stayed close to him, well aware of the eyes of the guards on them.

"He's not welcome," Grima hissed to the king.

Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Theoden asked his voice slow, sluggish and struggling.

"A just question, my liege," Grima said as he stood and walked to Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said before he raised his staff and held it against the sniveling man. Grima cowered back and shook.

"His staff!" Grima hissed. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The guards started to come after Gandalf but the others took care of them as Gandalf made his way to the king. One guard thought Ariel would be a good target but she quickly took him to the ground and held him there.

"I'd stay down if I were you." Gimli hissed.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf said as he held his hand out and closed his eyes. However, his limited magic spell had no effect on Theoden who started to laugh menacingly at him.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Theoden said. Gandalf threw off his grey cloak and everyone was blinded by white light.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said and raised his staff. Aragorn stopped a blonde woman in a white dress from rushing forward to the king.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies," came Saruman's full voice from Théoden's lips. Gandalf moved his staff closer and Theoden fell back more in his throne.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf said and charged forward striking a rising Theoden on the forehead with his staff. Theoden fell back limply before he swayed in his chair. Gandalf sighed heavily and stepped down from the steps. The woman escaped Aragorn's grasp and rushed forward to the king, bracing him and stopping him from falling forward. Slowly the aged and sickly pallor left the King's face and his older, but youthful face was once again his own. The woman smiled at him with tears in her eyes. The kind smiled at her.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn," Théoden said with a smile, his voice weak, but his own. His blue eyes left the woman before him and swept across his hall to rest on Gandalf with confusion. "Gandalf?" The wizard smiled at him and bowed his head as the others followed.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said and Théoden took a deep breath as he slowly stood and looked about his hall. His eyes landed on Gandalf's company widen slightly at the She-elf. But when he saw they had helped and kick the guard's ass he bowed his head in respect and they bowed back.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden whispered flexing his fingers.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said and the man that had stopped them at the door stepped forward with the large blade of the Rohan king. Théoden slowly wrapped his hands around the hilt and pulled the thick and heavy metal from the beautifully crafted sheath. The blonde girl cried in happiness when he held his sword.

The king caught site of Grima being held down By Gimli and Ariel and narrowed his eyes and charged him. Grima got free and tried to run but the guard stopped him and dragged him outside tossing him on the steps as the king and everyone else followed.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima pleaded, but Theoden paid no heed as he walked down the stairs and advanced on the groveling man.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden said with anger and hatred clear in his voice.

"Send me not from your side," Grima pleaded and Theoden growled before he raised his sword to kill Grima when Aragorn stopped him.

"No, my lord! No, my lord, let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," Aragorn said as he held onto Théoden's hands.

Theoden looked at him and lowered his sword. Aragorn let go of the king and moved to help Grima to his feet when the man spitted on his hand and took off shoving his way through the crowd of people that had gathered at seeing their king for the first time in many months.

Ariel gasp in anger at Grima spitting on Aragorn and disrespecting the king. She took off down the stairs after the man but Legolas quickly stopped her just as she reached where the king and Aragorn stood.

"Let me go. I'll kill that filthy snake myself for spitting on my friend that just save his life and disrespecting his king." Ariel myelled and Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry about it my friend. Let it go." Aragorn said she looked at Aragorn then the king who was looking at her with respect and disbelieving eyes and sighed.

"Fine." Ariel hissed and relaxed. Legolas kept an arm around her.

"I don't think I'd want to make her mad." the king whispered to Aragorn and several other of the guard agreed.

"You have no idea. My lord." Aragorn told him smirking. Ariel just rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Grima yelled and charged to the stable where he took his horse and was gone.

"Hail, Théoden king!" a voice called Ariel, Legolas and Gandalf bowed there head while everyone else dropped to their knees. The king looked around for someone but couldn't find them.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked quietly looking at Éowyn. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"He is dead, my lord." she said and the king looked wide eyed at her before following her to the body of his son.

An hour later the Fellowship was cleaned and changed and showed to spare rooms while the King grieved for his son and arranged the funeral. Then they were called into the throne room with the king.

Legolas stood with an arm around Ariel as they waited for the king.

"I am sorry about not greeting you properly before." the king said as he took his seat with Éowyn by his side.

"Now, Gandalf would you please introduce your friends. And explain why you have a women in danger." he ask and Ariel raised a brow at him. Legolas tightened his hold on her waist.

"Aragorn you know already. This is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his betrothed Ariel, Gimli son of Glóin and Boromir of Gondor and I assure you she is just as dangerous as the males standing with her in a fight. She has more than proved her worth." He said and the king nodded.

The funeral was later that day and it was a sad occasion. Once it was over everyone left Gandalf and the king by the tomb and went inside.

"So said. I couldn't imagine losing one's child." Ariel told Legolas who wrapped his arm around her and nodded.

As they still sat around the table sometime later Éowyn burst in with two small children that were starved and tired with the King and Gandalf behind them.

"They had no warning," Éowyn said as she wrapped a blanket around the girl. "They were unarmed. Now the Wildman are moving through the West fold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" the little girl asked and Éowyn quieted her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf said from his seat next to Theoden who was sitting on his throne. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said as he lowered his pipe from his lips and all eyes turned to him. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Theoden said as he stood from his thrown and walked down the steps before he paced slightly across the stone floor.

"Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said firmly and the king shot him a look.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Theoden said. Aragorn bowed his head and returned his pipe to his lips and waved Boromir off who was about to defend his king but nodded at Aragorn's silent order. Gandalf stood and looked at Theoden.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked and Theoden looked at him before he turned his eyes to his niece and then looked at Gandalf once more.

"We make for Helms Deep," was all he said before he left the room followed by his men. Gandalf sighed and motioned with the Fellowship to follow him.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf hissed as they walked to the stables, Gimli taking up the rear of the group.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked as they walked and Aragorn glanced at him before he turned his eyes ahead once more.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said.

"Wont the Grima dude tell Saruman where they will go and how to defeat them?" Ariel ask and they nodded thinking the same thing.

"The king made his decision. We have to follow." Aragorn told her.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan," Gandalf said as he stopped in front of Shadowfax's stall and settled his eyes on Aragorn.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have_ to hold," Gandalf said firmly and Aragorn nodded.

"They will hold," Aragorn said firmly. Gandalf nodded and then moved into the stall where he stroked Shadowfax's neck and looked off into the distance.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me," Gandalf said quietly. "Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time." He climbed onto Shadowfax's back and looked at Aragorn.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day; at dawn, look to the East." Aragorn nodded. They all watched as Gandalf took off to find help.

"He is leading is people to death." Ariel said.

"Then we will have to do what we can to help." Legolas told her. She looked at him and nodded. They all went to rest before they were to leave at first light to make for helm's deep.

The next morning they dressed and made their way for the throne room and Ariel chuckled at Boromir chatting up Lady Eowyn who was blushing and giggling. Legolas saw it and chuckled.

"She was blushing earlier with Aragorn too. I think she doesn't know who she wants but Aragorn's heart is already taken by Arwen. She's an elf, the daughter of Lord Elrond." Legolas told her and Ariel nodded.

"How will that work? Elves don't die but humans do?" she ask and Legolas sighed.

"Arwen would have to give up her immortality for him, Aragorn is the last decedent of the humans with a long life. He's already 70 something I think and could live well past 100 or longer. Aragorn told Arwen to sail to safety with her people and forget him but when an elf finds there mate they will give up anything to be with them." He told her and she nodded. Poor Aragorn.

"WE MAKE FOR HELM'S DEEP." they heard a guard yell.

"Come. You will ride with me again." Legolas told her and she nodded, slung her sword on her back and followed him out.

They rode all day and by night fall they stopped to camp. Ariel saw Lady Ewoyn hand both Aragorn and Boromir a bowl of stew and she chuckled as they both tried like hell to swallow it.

"Must not be very good." Legolas told her as he watched them poor there bowls on the ground when she walked away.

"Oh shit. She's coming this way." Ariel said and tossed and Apple to Legolas and Gimli and she stared eating it quickly.

"My lords and lady would you like some?" she ask them and they shook their heads.

"No thanks sweetie were good. Save it for the ones that need it the most." Ariel told her and she nodded and walked away just and Aragorn and Boromir joined them and thanked them for the Apples Ariel tossed them.

The next morning they continued on the long rode. Gimli was talking with Éowyn who was gazing lovingly at Aragorn and Boromir when a confused look on her face. She didn't know who she wanted but Ariel knew that Aragorn would always love his elf and Éowyn would need to choose Boromir in the long run.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli told Éowyn, who walked next to the horse he rode on and led him. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Éowyn laughed softly, smiled, and looked back at Aragorn with a smile. He returned her smile and gestured with his hand over his beard.

"It's the beards," he whispered and Boromir laughed and nodded and Éowyn smiled as she shushed them before she turned her eyes ahead once more. Just then Gimli's horse took off and he was thrown to the floor.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate!" Gimli said and Ariel and Legolas laughed as they rode forward. They both got off their horse and ran up the hill to look out.

"I feel something." Ariel said and Legolas nodded.

"Something's coming." He told her as they scanned the open fields.

A screamed ripped through the air as a Warg and Ork rider attacked one of the guard and Legolas let his arrow fly and killed it quickly.

"A scout!" Legolas yelled to Aragorn. He nodded and turned to ride to the king and to get help. Ariel and Legolas looked over the plains to see lots more running towards them.

"Wargs!" Aragorn called. "We're under attack!" The people began to panic while the riders got on their horses. "Get them out of here!" he yelled at Theoden and he gestured toward the villagers.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden called gathering up his men. Legolas shot arrow and arrow taking out as many as he could.

"I really need to get you to teach me how to use one of those." She said and he chuckled as he kept shooting from his spot in front of her on the horse.

"Éowyn. Lead the people to Helm's deep." the king said.

"But I can fight." she argued.

"No, please do as I say." he told her. She was mad but did as she was told. The king and his guards along with the Fellowship rode towards where Ariel and Legolas were.

They rode hard towards the Wargs and Orcs and Ariel whipped out her sword and went to work. She found it harder to fight on the horse and that just wouldn't do.

"This is crap." She said and slide off the horse and onto the ground.

"Ariel." Legolas called and watched as she worked her way through the field slicing through Wargs and Orcs, saving several of the king's men.

"I'm good hot stuff." She called back and Legolas chuckled. She sure was something else.

At one point she saw the King had fallen and she ran over and leaped over the horse and chopped off the head of the Warg that was about to eat the king. He panted and stared at the warrior elf for a moment before bowing.

"Thank you." He told her and she smiled before turning as an Orc approached.

"The rest are retreating." The king said as he looked around. Ariel looked around too and spotted all the Fellowship except Aragorn. Legolas was helping Gimli up from where he was trapped under a dead Warg and Boromir was helping an injured guard member back on his horse.

"Legolas. Where is Aragorn?" Ariel ask as her and the king walked to the others.

"We don't know. We were about to look for them." Legolas as looking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine." She told him and he nodded as they continued to look.

"My King are you alright." one of the guard ask the king. He looked at Ariel before answering.

"I am fine. Thanks to Lady Ariel for saving my life." he said and everyone looked at Ariel who blushed. The guard bowed to her and she blushed some more before going to look for Aragorn.

"ARAGORN." they yelled looking for him. They walked towards the cliff when they heard laughing coming from an Ork.

"Tell me what you know and I will ease your passing?" Gimli said in a harsh voice. The goblin laughed and choked slightly on its own blood.

"He's dead," he said through a cough before he laughed evilly. "Took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas looked at the cliff before grabbing the Ork by the armor.

"You lie." Legolas hissed. The Ork just laughed holding something in his hand before finally dying. Legolas slowly took what he was holding out of his hand and holding it for everyone to see.

"No." Boromir yelled and ran over with the others to the cliff and looked down. They tried like hell to see his body but saw nothing.

"No." Boromir said again and Ariel put and arm around him and rubbed his back.

"I do not think he is dead. Something tells me he is not. Have faith." She told him and he nodded still looking very upset.

"Put the wounded on horses, leave the dead," Theoden said. Legolas looked up at the king with wide eyes and the king glanced at him and patted his back in sadness.

"Come." Theoden left them and they slowly followed getting back on horses and continuing on. All of them saddened by the loss of such a good friend.

Once they reached the fortress, Éowyn ran to them to welcome the few soldiers that returned. She scanned over them with tears in her eyes.

"So few. So few of you have returned," she said her voice shaky. Theoden looked at her as he dismounted.

"We fought and have paid for it with many lives," he said as he helped a soldier dismount. He turned from her and made his way up the stairs.

The Fellowship dismounted and Gimli walked up to her.

"My lady." he said with grief.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked. Gimli fought back tears and sighed.

"He fell." Gimli walked away and Éowyn back away with tears falling down her eyes.

Ariel nudged Boromir and he looked at her confused.

"Go to her. She will need comfort." She said with a wink and Boromir perked up some and nodded and walked quickly towards the blonde women.

Legolas and Ariel were shown a chamber where they were able to bath and clean their clothing and rest.

"Stay with me." She ask him and he nodded as they slide into bed. It was the first bed they slept in together.

"You truly don't think he is gone?" he ask her and she nodded.

"I don't think he is. My heart tells me he is not. I just hope I'm right." She said and he hummed in agreement as he leaned down and kissed her goodnight. They kissed heavily for several minutes. He couldn't get enough of the feel and taste of her and he had to force himself to back off some.

"Good night Meleth nin." He told her and she nodded and snuggled into his chest and feel asleep.

The next day the fellowship was in the main room helping get the wounded healed when the doors banged open and in walked Aragorn, looking like he had seen better days. Ariel smiled as the fellowship stopped him in his path. Legolas looked him over after Boromir hugged him.

" _You're_ __ _late_ _ **."**_ Legolas said and Aragorn smiled.

"You look terrible." Legolas told him and the others laughed.

"And you smell like shit." Ariel told him smacking him in the arm.

"You scared the hell out of us you know." she told him and he smiled.

"I apologize. And thanks for the compliment." he told her she smirked at him.

"Anytime." Ariel laughed. Legolas handed Aragorn the necklace and Aragorn looked at it wide eyed.

"Thanks you. I need to see the king. We have trouble coming." Aragorn told them. They followed him to the keep were the king was.

"I'll heal you in a bit." Ariel whispered to Aragorn who nodded in thanks.

When they entered the Keep the King couldn't believe Aragorn was alive.

"There is a great host on its way, my lord." Aragorn told him.

"A great host, you say?" King Theoden asked.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn said.

"How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn said and everyone looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked his voice reflecting just what everyone was thinking.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said calmly. Theoden bristled and took a deep breath.

"Let them come," Theoden said before he walked from the keep and walked out along the tall wall of the keep. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Theoden told Gamling while Aragorn, and the rest of the Fellowship followed.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." the king told them as they looked out over the wall.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli said and Theoden looked at him.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," Theoden said and Gimli huffed. Legolas patted Gimli's shoulder when the King and Aragorn began to walk away with the others following.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Theoden said.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn exclaimed and Theoden looked at him before he moved closer to him and whispered fiercely.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. "Look at my men; their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Aragorn looked at him before he sighed.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn told him and Theoden stepped back from him before he glanced around.

"And who will come?" Theoden asked. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said and Theoden grew angry.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon -," Theoden stopped and took a deep breath before he shook his head glancing at Boromir who's head was bowed in shame. "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone," he said and turned around and walked away giving orders. "Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord –," Gamling started as he came to the King's side once more but Theoden cut him off.

"There is no time. War is upon us!" Theoden exclaimed and walked away with Gamling following. Aragorn turned to his friends.

"He's right. My father would not send aid. He is a poor ruler and only thinks of himself." Boromir admitted and Aragorn nodded.

"Come, let us help get the fortress ready," Aragorn said. The followed him down towards the caves where everyone was getting ready.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate," Aragorn said as he walked through the rushing people.

"Aragorn, you must rest! You're no use to us half alive," Legolas said and Aragorn just glanced at him and snorted.

"There is no time for rest my friend." He said and and Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Then let me heal you." She told him. He nodded and allowed to lay her hands on his chest. She glowed brightly for a moment and he took a deep breath. He felt so much better. Legolas Caught Ariel as she stumbled back but didn't pass out this time.

"Thank you." Aragorn told her and she smiled at him.

They saw Éowyn running towards them pissed but Boromir went to her and head her off. Whatever he said to her made to nod and he led her back inside. Aragorn watched and nodded in approval.

As they stood in the armory they looked around and saw old men and young boys all with fear in their eyes.

"There so young." Ariel whispered as she looked at a very young boy trembling with fear.

"Farmer, ferriers, stable boys; these are no soldiers," Aragorn said as he put down a worn sword.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few," Legolas said.

"They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," Legolas said and the men grew silent, turning and looking at him. Ariel frowned at the lost hope in his voice.

 _"And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand"_ he said fiercely to Aragorn.

 _"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras"_ Aragorn reasoned but Legolas' eyes narrowed.

 _"Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die."_ Legolas told him.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn exclaimed in anger causing the men to fall silent once more. The elf and the man just stared at each other before Aragorn turned and quickly make his way out of the armory. Legolas made to follow but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be," Gimli said and Legolas sighed and turned to Ariel.

"Are you alright?" she ask him and he sighed.

"I just worry is all Meleth Nin. Just worry." He told her and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

A while later Aragorn came back and Legolas went to him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," Legolas said quietly as he looked at Aragorn and he bowed his head before he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

 _"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas"_ Aragorn said gently and Legolas put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Boromir joined them then and readied himself to fight.

Gimli came out a few minutes later wearing an armor chain that was way to long for him. Everyone looked at him and was trying not to laugh.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest," Gimli said. Legolas opened his mouth to say something when they heard a horn blowing in the distance.

"That is no ork horn!" Legolas exclaimed has he ran from the room pulling Ariel with him. Everyone else quickly followed the Elf prince.

They came to the gates to see the king arriving also. When they looked down the steps they saw Haldir and a large group of Elf army. Haldir looked at them and smiled then looked towards the king.

"How is this possible." the king ask.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said. He paused and looked up to Aragorn, Legolas, Ariel, Gimli and Boromir before he continued.

"We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn smiled and ran down the stairs. Followed by the others.

 _"Well met Haldir"_ __Aragorn said. Putting a hand on his shoulder before embracing Haldir in a tight hug. Haldir was wide eye for a moment before he hugged Aragorn back. Ariel grinned like an idiot and tried not to laugh.

"You are _most_ welcome." After Aragorn stepped away Legolas stepped down and greeted Haldir, he didn't hug him like Aragorn but was very happy to see them. Legolas stepped aside and stood behind Haldir, feeling more comfortable with his own kind, as he grinned wide. Ariel stepped forward and hugged Haldir too.

"It good to see you Haldir." she told him and he nodded as the elf guards all turned at once.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more," Haldir said and the king was too shocked to say anything but bowed his head in appreciation.

They took their places after that. Ariel was standing next to Gimli and Legolas.

Ariel could see Haldir was just a few spots down near Legolas and Aragorn was walking back and forth behind them.

They looked out and could see the mass of Orcs moving in. "Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said to Aragorn, his eyes never leaving the Uruks. Gimli looked up at Aragorn.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said. They stood in silence for a while just watching as they approached. Then it started to thunder, lighting and rain.

"Great." Ariel said and Legolas chuckled at her as water ran down her face.

" _Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!"_ __Aragorn shouted as he walked along the wall and turned to face the Uruks who had stopped and were slamming their long spears and shields together.

"What did he say." Ariel.

"Show them no mercy. For you shall receive none." Legolas told her and she nodded.

Gimli was beginning to grow impatient and began to jump up and down to see over the wall.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli exclaimed. Ariel just knew Legolas was going to say something by the shit eating grin he was wearing.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas ask then looked at Gimli who was looking at him. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli stared at him for a few moment. "Ha, ha-ha, ha" Gimli laughed sarcastically.

The sounds from the Orcs grew louder and louder.

 _"Get ready."_ __Aragorn yelled. Everyone Elf other than Ariel reached back and grabbed an arrow and got it ready.

Before they could be ordered to go astray arrow was shot by a Rohan man up on the wall. There was absolute silence as it sailed through the air and hit an ork in the neck.

"Shit." Ariel whispered as the ork fell to the ground dead. The other Orks screamed in anger and charged forward.

"So it begins." Ariel said.

 _"Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms"_ Legolas said as he studied their targets.

 _"Release the arrows!"_ Aragorn shouted and the elves all fired there arrows.

"Fire." they heard a man say and the Rohan men fired there's as well killing several Orks.

 _"Full volley!"_ Aragorn shouted to elves that stood upon the floor of the keep. Arrows flew over head and Ariel could feel the wind coming off of them as they sailed by hitting their targets.

They released arrow after arrow trying to kill as many as they could. But all too soon they saw the Orks bring in ladders and raising them to the wall.

 _"LADDERS"_ Aragorn yelled.

"Yes. Bring them to me." Gimli yelled excited.

"Swords! Swords!" he yelled as he drew his own sword and ran down the wall.

Soon Ariel was slicing through Uruks one after another as they came over the wall. The others were busy as well.

"Damn these are some ugly fuckers." She said as she took the head off the next orc.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli exclaimed as he took down an Uruk with his trusted axe.

Legolas fired another arrow and smiled at the dwarf.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas said as he notched another arrow. Gimli growled.

"Arg! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yelled before he sunk his axe into another Uruk that climbed off the ladder.

Ariel just laughed and let them have their game. She saw Boromir and Aragorn together working well together and she wondered if Aragorn ever became king would Boromir be the captain of his guard.

Ariel continued down the line slashing her enemy. She realized at one point she was separated from Legolas but couldn't worry about that now.

 _"Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him"_ __Aragorn yelled.

Ariel looked up just as the wall not far from her exploded and crashed to the ground. Ariel couched as the dust got in her face and turned to see Haldir was standing there.

"Are you alright?" he ask her and she nodded. They worked together where they stood and at one point a large Orc snuck up on Haldir and stabbed him in the side.

"No." Ariel said and sliced his head off before turning towards Haldir who was looking at her with wide eyes.

She caught him as he collapsed and with the help on another elf dragged him into the large holding room to safety.

"It's alright. It's my time." Haldir told her and she snorted.

"The hell it is." She said as the King, guards and fellowship ran inside just as Ariel placed her hands on his side and closed her eyes. Haldir and the others who hadn't seen this already gasp as she healed him. When she was done she was pleased to see she didn't pass out this time and Legolas was there just in case.

Haldir sat up slowly and ran a hand down his side.

"A healer." He said and Legolas nodded with a proud smile.

Crossing a hand over his chest Haldir bowed his head to her.

"Thank you. For saving me, for I surely would be dead." He said and she nodded with a smile.

The king watched amazed at this powerful elf before the doors on the room stared breaking as the Orcs tried to get in.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," the king said with a heavy heart.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn exclaimed. He paused and looked to Gamling and then the king.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn ask but they didn't answer.

"Is there no other way." he ask again.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling said as he looked at Aragorn. Aragorn walked over to Gamling and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said as he shoved him gently to get moving.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked a lost look on his face.

"Sunrise." Gimli said and everyone looked towards the window to see the sunrise.

"Gandalf." Ariel whispered.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said "Ride out and meet them." Theoden looked at Aragorn, something sparking in his eyes.

"For death and glory," Theoden said and Aragorn shook his head.

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn said with a fire in his voice.

"Yes," Theoden said quietly "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhead shall sound in the deep one last time!" he shouted as he looked to the men in the room around them.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted before he ran from the room and up a flight of stairs to the horn while the others got their horses and mounted upon their backs. Ariel noticed Haldir was with them looking very determined just as Boromir did after almost dying and she smiled. If she could save some people from this evil she would gladly heal them all.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Theoden exclaimed as he pulled on his helmet and drew his sword. The horn sounded as everyone got ready.

"Be careful." __Legolas told her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I will if you will." she said and he nodded. She grabbed a sword that Haldir handed her so she could fight on a horse and thanked him.

"Forth Eorlingas!" he shouted. The door was thrown open and they charged forward, slicing through the Uruk-hai as they went fighting their way out of the castle. They fought taken out as many as they could, not caring that they were outnumbered.

A bright light caught their attention and they looked up to see Gandalf.

"Gandalf." Ariel said before her horse reared up just as she felt pain in her arm and threw her off onto the ground. She quickly jumped to her feet, grabbing her sword off the ground. She looked at her arm and saw she had been cut, but it wasn't bad so she didn't let it bother her.

She heard hundreds of riders coming off the hill and saw the Rohan riders charging forward with Gandalf. The Uruks around her started fighting for their lives as they got scared and Ariel held her own on the ground as the others stayed on their horses.

She heard Éomer yelling to drive them to the trees and looked over to see the trees had joined the fight. With so much against them the Uruks fled back to safety.

"VICTORY." The king yelled and everyone cheered.

"Ariel." she heard several people call her name.

"Over here." she yelled back kicking a dead Uruk out of her way. She looked up and saw Legolas, Gimli and Haldir coming towards her.

"You're hurt." Legolas said as he jump off his horse and ran over to her.

"It fine, barley a scratch. No worries." she told him. He looked at her before pulling her to him to claim a kiss. Ariel happily responded. After a few minutes they pull back.

She glanced up and smiled at everyone before getting back on her horse so they could ride to the keep.

They headed back to the keep and soon the women were released from the caves. Éowyn rushed out and hugged her uncle.

"You're alright." she cried and looked around smiling at Boromir who came to her side.

Éowyn's smile grew wider when she spotted her brother had come to save the day. She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"How's your arm?" Legolas ask and she looked down and shrugged.

"Healed." she told him and she showed him her arm and he nodded relieved.

They found Gimli sitting on top of a dead Uruk smoking his pipe.

"Well, Master Elf, I find myself sitting pretty on 43," he said with a smile.

Legolas quickly drew an arrow and shot it into the dead Uruks body. He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"43," Legolas said and Gimli made an odd gruff noise.

"He was already dead!" Gimli said.

"He was twitching." Legolas told him.

Gimli growled and shook his ax that was buried in the back of the Uruk.

"He was twitching because he has my ax buried in this nervous system!" Gimli told him and Ariel burst out in laughter at their banter, she loved how they had become such good friends when at first when she met them they didn't care for each other.

The king allowed them much needed rest that evening and Legolas and Ariel went back to the same chamber and bathed. When Legolas came out of the bath Ariel was sitting on the bed in a sheer night gown that Éowyn lent her as she brushed her hair. His breath caught in his throat.

Turning she saw the hunger in his eyes and blushed.

"Come to bed." She told him and he went to her quickly, pulling into a deep kiss. She laid back on the bed and pulled him on top of her and he groaned as there bodies rubbed against each other for the first time.

"We should stop." He mumbled when he felt her hands run down his body and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her for much longer.

"Why. Do you not want too?" she ask sounding alittle hurt and he quickly assured her.

"Trust me beloved I want to more than anything. However, it is not proper until we are wed. Plus we don't want to risk you getting pregnant in the middle of a war. Please do not think for one moment I don't want you because I do, I just want to do this right." He told her and she processed what he said and nodded.

"You want to marry me?" she ask and he nodded.

"As soon as this is over and we get back to Mirkwood I want to make you my wife forever." He said kissing her forehead and she smiled. Her prince, she was so lucky.

"We ride for Isengard," King Theoden said when everyone was done eating the next morning. The fellowship, the king, Haldir who had decided to stay for the remainder of this war and Eomer where all going together before they would ride back to Edoras.

It took half the day but they finally arrived and were greeted with a shocking site. Isengard were nothing but water and two little Hobbits sitting on a rock eating.

"Merry, Pippin." Ariel gasp and they waved at her. When they saw a healthy and alive Boromir they smiled wide.

"How." They ask.

"Seems our lady Ariel has healing abilities." Gandalf told them and they nodded.

"Welcome my lords, and lady, to Isengard," Merry said sounding like he had a little bit too much to drink.

"You young rascals!" Gimli exclaimed. "A merry hunt you lead us on, and here we find you feasting and ..and smoking!"

Everyone looked at them and smiled or laughed. The Hobbits were something else.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good," Pippin said.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked before he licked his lips, Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Hobbits," Gandalf said under his breath.

"We're under orders from Tree beard who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry said as he pointed into the city. Ariel shook her head at them.

"Get down from there," Gandalf said and the two hobbits emptied their pipes and slowly made their way down from wall.

They rode towards the tall white tower and Ariel's eyes widen at the number of walking and talking trees.

"Holy cow." She said.

"Hm, young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come, Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower." boomed a deep and rumbled voice of tree beard.

"And there Saruman must remain. Under your guard, Tree beard," Gandalf said. Gimli huffed behind Boromir.

"Show yourself." Aragorn shouted to the tower.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf said.

Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli exclaimed.

"I agree." Legolas said but Gandalf shook his head.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf said

"Like that's going to happen." Ariel snorted.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards," Saruman said and all eyes turned to the top of the tower to stand the fallen white wizard standing on the top of the tower. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" he continued. Everyone looked towards the king for his answer.

"We shall have peace," Theoden said softly as he looked ahead and then looked up at Saruman with a deep glare. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace." the king told him.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman shouted, clearly agitated with Théoden's response. Then his eyes moved to Gandalf. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyham? Let me guess. They Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf said and Saruman smirked.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die," Saruman said a smile on his face.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman looked at Aragorn with a scoff before he looked at Gandalf once more. He lowered the sphere to his side and narrowed his eyes at Gandalf.

"You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling, before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death," Saruman said simply and Ariel really wanted to chop his head off.

I've heard enough!" Gimli shouted. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," Gimli said to Legolas, who more than happily reached for an arrow.

"No," Gandalf said and Legolas sighed clearly wanting to kill the bastard.

"Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Saruman adjusted his staff in his hand as he glared down at Gandalf.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman shouted before he grasped his staff tightly and raised it only to fire a bolt of fire down upon Gandalf. Flames consumed him and Shadowfax everyone gasp and then looked wide eyes when the flames died down and Gandalf was un touched.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf said simply and Saruman's staff broke into many pieces. Arielsmirked. Then Grima appeared looking down at them with fear in his eyes.

"Grima, come down! Be free of him," Theoden said to him.

"Free? He will never be free," Saruman said and Wormtounge shook his head.

"No," Wormtounge said and Saruman turned and looked at the other man.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman shouted before he hit Wormtounge across the face and sent him to the floor.

"Saruman!" Gandalf shouted and Saruman turned and looked down at him once more.

"You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know." Saruman nodded.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here-," Saruman's sentence was cut off when he gasped as Wormtounge stabbed him in the back.

Grima continued to stab him before Legolas fired an arrow, striking Wormtounge and killing him. Saruman stood and swayed before he fell from the tower, his body spinning as he went before he fell onto one of his machines, a spiked spinning wheel. Everyone gasp.

"That's one way of doing it." Ariel said as they looked at his dead body.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," Gandalf said as he looked at Theoden who nodded his head.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here," Tree beard said. "Young trees, wild trees."

Ariel saw Pippin jump off Aragorn's horse and walk through the water bending down to pick up the sphere that had fallen.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad," Gandalf said and Pippin looked up at him. "Quickly now." Hesitantly, Pippin gave Gandalf the sphere and Gandalf quickly covered it within his thick robes. Pippin looked at the wizard strangely before he looked down and Gandalf walked away from him. "We ride to Edoras," Gandalf said and the others nodded.

They finally arrived at Edoras and was greeted by an excited Éowyn. She hugged everyone before letting them go to clean up and rest some before that night dinner and celebration.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden exclaimed as he held out his goblet.

"Hail!" everyone in the hall exclaimed before taking a drink of ale.

The party soon got on its way with more drinking and eating and some dancing. Legolas danced with Ariel for a long time before he allowed Haldir to cut it.

"You know. You have several eyes on you tonight. You look lovely my friend." Haldir told her. She blushed and looked around and noticed a lot of Rohan men looking at her with lust in their eyes, she had allowed Éowyn to talk her into a dress.

"Well they can look all they'd like. I am already taken." Ariel said and he nodded.

"True. And a very lucky elf he is too." Haldir told her. Ariel blushed again before letting him swing her around the dance floor.

"I have decided to stay and help the Fellowship. I owe you my life and I intend to make sure you stay safe." Haldir told her and she smiled at him.

"Well, you owe me nothing but I know we can use your skills in whatever is to come." She told him and he nodded and allowed Boromir to cut in.

"How are things with the lady Éowyn?" she ask her friend who actually blushed.

"They are going well." He told her and she nodded, happy for her friend. He left her standing against a pillar watching the hobbits sing as he went to dance with said lady.

"Looking for someone, lovely." she heard a voice say. She turned her head and saw a Rohan man standing there leering at her and smelling like he had way too much to drink.

"Yes. I was looking for Prince Legolas. Do you know where he went." she ask and he shook his head.

"No. I haven't seen him. I think he went somewhere with the dwarf." the man said.

"He's name is Gimli. Not dwarf." Ariel told him irritated.

"You're a feisty one. I like that in a women." he said moving to stand very close to Ariel. She back up some to give them space but hit the pillar again and couldn't go any farther. The man smiled and trapped her in with his hands on each side of her face.

"I think you need to back up some. You are far too close to me." Ariel told him, he just smirked.

"Why would I do that? I think I like being this close." the man said moving his head closer.

"I'm going to tell you one more time to move, or I will move you myself." Ariel hissed at him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't." the man ask. Ariel opened her mouth to reply when a voice cut her off.

"The lady ask you to move. I suggest you do as she ask." Aragorn's voice floated over them.

"This doesn't concern you. Why don't you leave? It's between me and the elf." the man told Aragorn without even looking at him. He moved one of his hands to touch her face and Ariel slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." She growled out. The man grabbed her by the upper arm tight, face upset. Aragorn grabbed the man's shoulder to move him away from her when Ariel kneed him in the groan and dropped him to the ground.

He howled in pain, drawing attention of everyone in the room including Legolas who had just walked back in with Haldir and Gimli. The king and Eomer along with Gandalf also walked quickly over towards them.

"What happened?" Legolas and the king said at the same time. Legolas walked over towards Ariel looking her over and stopped at the bruise forming on her arm.

"Did he do this?" Legolas ask her, looking at the man on the ground in anger.

"I walked up and he had Ariel trapped against the wall refusing to move. He tried to touch her and she slapped him away. He got angry at her dismissal and didn't listen to my warning and grabbed her arm. She then, well you can see what she did." Aragorn explained to everyone. They all looked down at the man, anger clear on their face.

"Really it's not a big deal. I think he had too much to drink." Ariel said but the king shook his head.

"That is no excuse. Eomer take him out of here and back to his home. He is removed from the guard." the king said and Eomer nodded reaching down to grab the man off the floor. Legolas had a deadly look on his face and went to go after them but Ariel stopped him.

"Don't it's not worth it." She told him and he looked at her quickly.

"You are worth everything my love. No man should ever touch you." He told her and she smiled and hugged him.

"I love how sweet you are but leave it be this time for me, ok." She ask and he sighed but nodded. He couldn't deny her anything.

"Come lad. Let's have a competition. See how well you hold your ale." Gimli told Legolas. Ariel laughed and allowed Legolas to pull her outside and to the tables. He refused to let her out of his site now.

"No pauses, no spills," Éomer said before he handed a tankard to Legolas.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli said with a smile.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked looking at his friend.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli said as he laughed and began guzzling down his ale.

"Better hop to it." She told Legolas. He made a face and started to drink one after another. Gimli was putting them down fast and burping when he was done. The Fellowship was all standing around watching and laughing at the elf and Dwarf play their game.

"Here, here. Raugh! It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women," Gimli said before he burped and drank from his tankard. Ariel snorted in laughter at him.

"That's just a little more than I ever wanted to know about you Gimli." She said and he just burped and drank more. Ariel looked over at Legolas who was studying his hands. She raised a brow at him.

"I feel something; a slight tingle in my fingers," Legolas said as he put his tankard down, frowning.

"I think it's affecting me," he said quietly as he looked at Éomer, then to Ariel who was trying so hard not to laugh at her love. The serious expression on his face was priceless.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor," Gimli said before his eyes crossed and fell off his chair into a heap on the floor.

"Game over," Legolas said off handedly looking down at Gimli. Ariel laughed as Eomer and Aragorn helped Gimli back into his seat where he snored loudly.

"I think you won." She told Legolas. Legolas got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That I did." he told her and she knew he wasn't talking about the game. Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her away from everyone.

"Where are we going?" Ariel ask. He didn't answer only pulled her around the corner and pushed her into a dark craves in the wall and pressed her body with his.

"Just wanted some alone time with you." he said looking into her eyes. He's eyes darkened with want. She shivered at his look and pulled him down into a kiss. They kissed for a while, moaning into each other's mouth as Legolas ran his hands down her body and pulling her closer to him.

"You make it very hard to be good and wait." He told her as he pulled back and rest his forehead against hers trying to calm his heart.

"I'm not sorry. If at any time you want to forgo the no sex before marriage deal then just let me know." She told him and he laughed and kissed her one more time.

Later own they cuddled together on the ledge as they looked out into the sky. Aragorn came and stood next to them.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas said to Aragorn. "Something stirs in the East...A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." They stood in silence before they felt evil very close to them and gasp. Legolas jerked his head.

"He is here!" Aragorn took off inside. With the other two following.

They burst though the door and they could hear Merry shouting and Pippin on the ground with the Sphere stuck to his hands and in a great deal of pain. Gandalf jumped off the bed when they came bursting in. Aragorn took the sphere from Pippin but it was too powerful for him and he fell to the ground letting it go. Ariel looked at it and saw the eye. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground only to be caught by Boromir.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said under his breath as he put his hand over Pippins forehead before he said a spell that seemed to bring the small hobbit from his trance.

"Ariel." Legolas yelled as he came to her side and she slowly woke up.

"What happened." She ask and he sighed in relief and hugged her to him.

"Look at me." Pippin looked at Gandalf with sad eyes and a trembling lip.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin said with a trembling voice before he tried to look away only to have Gandalf keep his eyes focused on him.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked urgently and Pippin took a deep breath. "A tree... There was a white tree... in a courtyard of stone... It was dead,"

Pippin said after he had paused to think over what he had seen. "The city was burning."

"Gondor." Boromir breathed in worry.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked more urgently than before.

"I saw - I saw - Him! I could hear His voice in my head!" Gandalf sighed.

"And what did you tell Him? Speak!" Gandalf shook Pippin's shoulder's as everyone listened on wide eyed. Even Ariel who was now sitting up and watching with Legolas holding onto her.

"He asked me my name; I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Gandalf frowned and sighed as he looked deep into Pippin's fear filled eyes.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring!" Pippin looked at Gandalf square in the eye as everyone held their breath waiting for Pippin's answer.

"Nothing. I told him nothing about Frodo," Pippin whispered and Gandalf nodded.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool... but an honest fool he remains," Gandalf said to the room full or the Fellowship as well as the king and his guard and niece.

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this." Gandalf once again looked at Aragorn before he turned his attention to the King.

"He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said. Everyone looked at the king for his answer

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" King Theoden asked. Aragorn and Boromir looked sharply at the king in disbelief.

"What do we owe Gondor?" the king ask.

"It's not about owing anyone anything. We are all in this together. Middle Earth vs. Sauron. If we don't unite everyone that we love will die. Everything you fought for at Helm's deep will be in danger yet again. Sometimes you have to choose what's right not what's easy." Ariel told the king. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment as did everyone else.

"I will go," Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf said as he looked at the ranger.

"They must be warned," Boromir argued.

"They will be," Gandalf said as he walked closer to Aragorn and the others. The King had turned and was off talking with his advisor, Gamling. "You must come to Minas Tirith by other road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships." He stepped away and looked at everyone. "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone," he finished as he looked at Pippin.

He left soon after that taking Pippin with him as Merry followed to say his good byes.

"Now we wait." Aragorn said before everyone went off to do different things. Legolas insisted Ariel rest and she gratefully did.

Days passed without a word until one day Aragorn burst into the throne room where everyone was.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! the beacons are lit!" he yelled as he ran and stopped in front of the King. "Gondor calls for aid!" All eyes in the hall look to the King. He looked at everyone for a moment stopping on Ariel before answering.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden said proudly and Boromir smiled in relief. Eomer nodded briefly and with a looked to his sister he left to do as he was told. The hall as in an uproar with everyone getting ready.

When they arrived at the camp a day later the King ask for the count as they passed.

"How many?" Theoden asked

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord," he said Theoden nodded.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked as they continued through the camp. Gamling shook his head.

"None have come, my lord," Gamling said. Theoden sighed and they continued on until they ascended the cliff and stopped at their camp.

"Less than half what I hoped for." the king told Aragorn who sighed.

"More will come." the king assured him.

"We cannot wait. Every minute we waste is Gondor's demise. We have 'til dawn then we must ride," Aragorn said and the king nodded.

The horses started getting restless. Everyone looked towards the mountain that gave them the creeps.

"The horses are restless... and the men are quiet," Legolas said quietly. Eomer walked over to them.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Eomer said as he glanced at the mountain.

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli asked no one in particular.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain," Legolas said.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Eomer said before walking off. His sister sat with Boromir for a while eating and talking before he joined the Fellowship and waited for Aragorn to get back from his meeting with the king.

Ariel saw him sneaking out of the king's tent with a new sword and heading for his horse.

"He's leaving." She said and the others quickly followed.

Gimli had stopped Aragorn on his way out.

"No. Not this time Gimli." Aragorn said. The rest came up by this point.

"Haven't you already learned the stubbornness of Dwarf's." Legolas told him.

"Might as well accept it. We're coming with you laddie." Gimli told him. Aragorn sighed before nodding. Gimli rode with Haldir as the others doubled up and they slowly made their way towards the mountain, ignoring the men calling them back as they passed.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked after they had been riding for quite some time.

"One that is cursed," Legolas said from behind Ariel as his eyes scanned the walls of the mountains. Everyone else was listening to him.

"Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain and so Isildur cursed them...never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge." Legolas Explained. No one said anything just looked at the mountains and wondering what the hell they were getting themselves into.

They soon came upon the slope of the Dwimorberg and they all got off their horses and gripped there weapons as they slowly made their way to the door.

"The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away," Gimli whispered.

"The way is shut...it was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it. They way is shut," Legolas read and the words no more left his mouth when a frightful wind whipped out from the cave door and scared away their horses. They could do nothing but watched as the horses took off. They all looked wide eyed into the dark doorway that lead into the mountain of the dead.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn said and marched into the entrance with Boromir hot on his heels. Ariel looked and Legolas and they both followed him with the same determination, Haldir right along with them. They heard Gimli from behind them.

"Elves will go underground were a dwarf wont. I'll never hear the end of it." he said before he followed along.

Aragorn found a touch and held it so everyone could see. They finally came into a large room and looked around.

"Who enters my domain?" the Ghost King asked his voice gruff as he appeared in front of them.

"Dramatic much." Ariel ask and Legolas shot her a look that clearly said please not anger them and she just winked at him and blew him a kiss.

Aragorn stood straighter and placed his hand on the hilt of Andúril his sword.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said with a whole king like air about him.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The ghost said. Aragorn stood straighter.

"You _will_ suffer me!" Aragorn told it. The Ghost King let out a laugh that sent a feeling of utter terror through them all. They looked around wide eyed as the whole dead army formed around them. Hundreds of ghost.

"The way is shut," the Ghost King said. "It was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it." Legolas pulled his bow and readied it and the others held onto their weapons.

"The way is shut. Now you must die." As the Ghost King advanced on Aragorn, Legolas fired an arrow at the ghost king but of course it went straight through him.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn said as he looked at the ghost king.

"None, but the king of Gondor may command me!" The Ghost King exclaimed as he raised his own sword and swung it down, but Aragorn block it and wrapped his hand around the ghost throat.

"The blade was broken!" The Ghost King choked out.

"It has been re-made!" Aragorn shoved him away and turned and looked at the army surrounding them.

"Fight for us and regain your honor!" He paused and looked around at the ghost soldiers. "What say you?" Gimli huffed and looked around him.

"You waste your time! They held no honor in life and hold none now in death!" Gimli exclaimed. Aragorn just ignored him and continued to speak to them.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn exclaimed as he turned around and looked at all of the soldiers. "What say you?" None answered Aragorn's pleas.

The Ghost King just smiled and then they all slowly disappeared. The cavern began to shake and a rumble was heard in the distance as thousands of skulls started filling the room causing them to run outside and towards the river.

"They won't help us." he sighed. Before anyone could answer the ghost king appeared.

"We fight, as long as you release us when it's over." he told Aragorn who nodded.

"You have my word." He said just as the boats started to appear.

"You shall not enter Gondor! Turn your ships and return from whence you came!" Aragorn yelled and the pirates laughed at them. "Legolas, fire a warning shot next to the leader." Legolas drew an arrow and took aim.

"Mind your aim," Gimli said with a smile and Ariel looked at him.

Gimli raise his axe handle and tip Legolas' bow causing his aim to be off and for him to shoot down a pirate. "Oh! Well, we warned you!" Gimli exclaimed. Legolas looked at Gimli like he was ready to kill him.

"You and what army are going to stop us?" the lead called from the ship.

"This army." Before they even knew what hit them the dead army annihilated every last pirate. They boarded the ship along with the dead army and made their way towards Gondor.

They finally reached Gondor and could hear the sounds of the raging battle and the cries of the monsters of Sauron.

"Take cover." Aragorn said and everyone ducked down so not to be seen.

"I love you. Be careful." Legolas told her giving her a quick last minute kiss.

"I will. And I love you. You better not get hurt." __she told him and he nodded.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's enough work here that needs doing!" the ork called. "Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

They looked to Aragorn who nodded and they all jumped over the boat. They stood in a line looking at the Orks with battle ready faces and weapons out.

"There's plenty enough for all of us. May the best dwarf win." Gimli said as they walked towards the Orks.

The dead army can running behind them and the Orks back away in fear.

They all engaged in battle, slashing through ork after ork as the dead army moved throughout the battle field taking out there enemy. Ariel looked out over the field as they made their way through and gasp as she saw bodies lying everywhere.

"My city." Boromir cried out as he fought even harder than before. Haldir right alongside him.

"Legolas." Aragorn yelled and Legolas looked up and saw a large elephant coming at them with riders and archers on top. Ariel watched as he took off, jumped onto the beast, cut the riders off, killed the last on sitting at the head and then took down the elephant, sliding down the trunk as it feel and smirking the hole time.

"Damn that was hot." She told him and his smirked widened.

"That still only counts as one." Gimli huffed and killed another orc with his axe.

After a while the enemy was defeated as the dead army drove them away. Gandalf and Pippin came walking out and smiled at the scene. The dead army all gathered around Aragorn and the others.

"Release us." the king of the dead said.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli says.

"You gave us your word!"

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn tells them. The ghost sighs in relief and slowly disappears.

Gandalf bows his head at the new king and everyone follows.

After that they survey the grounds looking for survivors. Pippin finds Merry under a dead orc and calls for someone to help.

Ariel kneeled down and ran her hands over him.

"He's fine, just tired. Help him inside." She told the other hobbit who nodded. She looked up and saw the king of Rohan lying dead on the ground and Éowyn laying passed out next to him.

"Boromir, Eomer." She yelled and they ran over and Boromir scooped her up and ran with her inside as Eomer carried his king's body inside as well.

Ariel made sure Éowyn and Boromir's brother Faramir was stable before meeting the others in Gondor's throne room.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," Gandalf said as he turned to look at everyone.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn said with conviction in his voice. Gandalf looked at Aragorn and shook his head.

"It is only a matter of time... He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor the enemy is re-grouping," Gandalf said.

"Let them stay there... Let them rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said as he put his pipe back in his mouth.

"Because ten thousand Orks now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf said firmly as he looked at Gimli, who sighed and lowered his pipe.

"I've sent him to his death." Gandalf sighs.

"Those Hobbits are strong. They can do it." Ariel said.

"There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," Aragorn said.

"How?" Gimli asked and all eyes were trained on Aragorn.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty His lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn says.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer said.

"Not for ourselves... but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us!" Aragorn looked at Gandalf. "Keep Him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf said as he shook his head.

"He will." Aragorn said with conviction.

"Certainty of death! Small chance of success! What are we waiting for!" Gimli said and they all readied to leave. Boromir went to see Éowyn before he left and his brother.

"I wish you'd stay." Legolas told Ariel as the got onto their horse. She looked at him and snorted.

"Yeah right. I will never, ever stay behind while you go to fight. That's not gonna happen buddy." She told him and he smiled and her and kissed her head.

"I do so love you." He told her and she smiled at him.

"And I love you." She replied.

They rode to the Black gates. The Fellowship, Eomer and Haldir leading the rest of the Gondor and Rohan armies.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate riding horses?" Gimli ask to try and lighten the mood. Everyone around him laughed.

"Several times." Legolas told him rolling his eyes. He looked over towards Ariel and gave her a smile which she gladly returned.

They finally reached the black gates without any problems. Everything was quiet and Sauron made no notice of them at first.

"Where are they?" Pippin ask but no one answered.

Aragorn rode towards the gates with all the Fellowship following as well as Eomer and Haldir.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted. There was silence and the gates didn't open.

The gates slowly started to open. All eyes were upon the gates as they opened to see a single black rider come out. Everyone looked at it in disgust.

"Damn he's ugly." Ariel whispered.

The only part of the rider you could see, besides a full square helmet and armor, is a grotesque mouth.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome, is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" the Mouth of Sauron said before he smiled a crazy smile and tilted his head to the side as the gates closed behind them. Ariel wrinkled her nose at the nasty thing.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf said and the Mouth of Sauron turned his attention to him. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Ahah. Old Greybeard," the Mouth of Sauron said.

"I have a token I was bidden to show thee," the Mouth of Sauron said and pulled the Mithril shirt Frodo worn from his cloak. Several people gasp and Ariel looked at it with wide eyes.

"Frodo," Pippin said quietly and the Mouth of Sauron threw the shirt at Gandalf.

"Frodo!" Pippin said again and the Mouth of Sauron laughed.

"Silence," Gandalf ordered as he looked at the shirt.

"No!" Merry exclaimed and Gandalf looked at him.

"Silence!" Gandalf demanded more firmly.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see," the Mouth of Sauron said and Gandalf handed the shirt to Pippin. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." the rider said laughing. Ariel got pissed.

"Keep your filthy mouth shut. You have no right to speak about him in that way." Ariel spat at him. The mouth of Sauron turn his head towards her and Legolas tensed behind her.

"Silence bitch." It hissed and Ariel glared.

"Screw you." She spat back and the rider just ignored her and turned towards Aragorn who had started to inch closer to him having heard enough of his mouth.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade-" Aragorn raised his blade and with one swift movement lopped off the Mouth of Sauron's head.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said quietly and Aragorn turned to look at them once more.

"I do not believe it about Frodo." Aragorn said firmly. "I will not."

The gates started to open once more and troops of Orks began to march towards them. They large eye was now visible and looking at them.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn ordered to the others and they turned their horses and rejoined the lines. The final battle was about to begin.

Aragorn rode his horse before the men of Rohan and of Gondor as they all coward back in fear. "Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted as he rode in front of the men.

"Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" Aragorn called as he road back and forth between the men and all eyes were glued to the man. Ariel felt power from his words and knew he would make a great king. He already was.

"A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship," Aragorn continued, "but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth. I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn shouted with power with a raise of his sword. He dismounted his horse along with the others and they sent the horses off and out of harm's way. Ariel stood beside Legolas and Gimli with Haldir at her other side and Boromir next to him as they looked on at the thousands of Orcs that marched towards them and surrounded them in a circle. The two hobbits standing in front of them.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side-by-side with an elf," Gimli said and Legolas, Ariel and Haldir along looked at him. Legolas smiled.

"What about side-by-side with a friend?" Legolas asked. Gimli looked at him then to the others.

"Aye, I could do that," Gimli said and Legolas nodded.

"Most definitely." Ariel said.

"Ariel. I love you." Legolas told her and she leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"And I you. We will survive this. I still have your father to meet and bug to look forward to." She said and he laughed and nodded.

They all watched as Aragorn looked into the eye and lowered his sword some.

" _Aragorn,"_ the eye hissed.

" _Elessar,"_ it said with a laugh. Aragorn turned to everyone with tear filled eyes.

"For Frodo." he whispered and turned to the enemy and charged. Pippin and Merry followed with a yelled of "Frodo."

Legolas, Ariel, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir and Haldir were all next, running full speed towards the Orks. Everyone else followed after them. All were determined to give Frodo his chance.

They broke the line of Orks fighting with everything they had, everyone ended up separated fighting on their own.

They all heard screeches and looked up to see the Nazgul flying overhead, headed right towards them. Before they could even worry about it, several large eagles came swooping in and started attaching the Nazgul's.

"Eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin's small voice said in excitement.

"Oh no." Ariel whispered but her attention was taken as she heard large footsteps coming out of the gate. A huge troll was running right for Aragorn, who engaged it in battle. She fought her way to him and saw him get knocked to the ground.

"ARAGORN." she heard Legolas yell. She saw him off to the left but couldn't make his way over. No one could. She was the only one close enough. She slashed the orc in front of her and got to Aragorn just in time to block his large sword from killing Aragorn.

But the force of the troll blade knocked Ariel to her knees next to Aragorn who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Ariel." Legolas yelled trying is hardest to get to her. Everyone else in the fellowship looked over in time to see the troll take a large swing, sending Ariel flying through the air and landing hard on her back several feet away from everyone, knocking the wind out of her.

One of the large Uruks picked her up and tossed her on the ground on her stomach and she screamed in pain as the slice of a whip landed across her back over and over. She just knew she was going to die.

"Bitch." It hissed and she yelled out again unable to move.

Just before she blacked out she felt the Uruk fall beside her with a Mirkwood arrow in his head and she knew no more.

When she woke later on it was a bed with Legolas laying with her on the bed, arms wrapped around her tight. She felt no pain in her back and she moved just enough to wake her prince up.

"You're alright." He breathed as he kissed her.

"Where are we?" she ask and he smiled.

"Rivendale. Lord Elrond healed you and the others. Were just waiting for Frodo to wake." He told her and she nodded in relief.

"We did it. The ring is gone." She ask and he nodded, happiness in his eyes.

Frodo woke the next day and Legolas spent some time before than showing her around Rivendale and letting her meet Lord Elrond and Arwen. Afterwards they all rode back to Gondor for Aragorn's coronations.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed," Gandalf said and Aragorn stepped up and slowly turned around to face everyone, crown on his head. Cheers erupted for all over as everyone clapped for their new king. Ariel had tears in her eyes because she was so proud of the man she thought of as a brother.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace," Aragorn said and more cheers erupted from the people once more before Aragorn began to sing. "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the word," he sang before he made his way down the steps and through the people.

He bowed his head to certain people as he passed. Eomer was one of them. He was to be the new king of Rohan. He did the same for Faramir, Boromir and Éowyn.

As he drew closer Ariel and Legolas lead the group of Elves to him. Aragorn kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug before clasping shoulders with Legolas. Legolas gave him a smile as they bowed to each other.

"Aragorn." Legolas said quietly as he tilted his head to the right. Aragorn looked at him and then at Ariel confused. She winked at him and gave him a push as he walked over where he could see Lord Elrond.

Slowly the Gondor banner moved and Arwen came into view. Arwen stepped forward and they stopped right before each other. Aragorn took the banner from her and handed it to someone at his left, his eyes never leaving Arwen's. Arwen bowed her head to him and he tilted her chin back up with his finger before moving forward and kissing her fiercely and everyone cheered again.

Ariel cried tears of joy for them and clapped along with everyone else. Legolas put his arms around her and drew her into a kiss as well.

"I love you." Legolas told her.

"As I love you." __She said before they followed Aragorn and Arwen over towards the Hobbits. All four hobbits started to bow for Aragorn but he held up a hand to them.

"My friends," Aragorn said and the four hobbits stood straight and looked at him. "You bow to no one," he said feverishly before he kneeled and bowed deeply to them, with Arwen following suit.

Legolas and Ariel along with everyone else were next to follow and before the Hobbits knew what happened the entire court yard was on their knees before them. They looked around stunned that anyone would bow to them.

When the coronations was over they had a small party before the hobbits took there leave to head back to the shire, but promised to visit everyone soon for their wedding.

Haldir departed the next day back to Lothlorein for he missed his lands greatly but he promised to come to Ariel's and Legolas' wedding.

Boromir and Éowyn stayed in Gondor to make a life together but he too promised to come to the wedding as did all of the fellowship.

Gimli however decided to live in Mirkwood with Legolas and Ariel as he had been invited and didn't have a home to go back too anymore.

"Are you excited about going to Mirkwood?" Legolas ask her and she nodded eagerly.

Legolas, Ariel and Gimli arrived in Mirkwood a few days later and walked together into his father's throne room.

"My son. Finally you have returned." King Thranduil said coming down and hugging his son. Ariel looked the King over and smirked. She sees where Legolas gets his looks from.

"Father let me introduce to you my future wife, Ariel and our friend Gimli." He said and the king turned and shocked Ariel by pulling her into a hug.

"It's so good to meet you. Legolas spoke a lot about you in his letter and I am please my son has finally found his bonded." He told her and she nodded with a smirk.

"Well how can I ignore a blonde hottie like your son." She told him with a wink and he burst out laughing. She was perfect for his son.

After the King greeted Gimli friendly they were shown to their rooms for rest. As Ariel laid down with her soon to be husband and smiled. She could see the life ahead of them now. Living together, protecting their lands and having beautiful kids and she was happy for the day she fell from the sky and into the hands of this amazing man.


End file.
